In love in Gangland
by imadecookies
Summary: AU story.  NaruHina story Adult themes, violence, and sex. Romeo and Juliet inspiration.
1. Chapter One

NaruHina alternate universe story, not sure if I'll finish it but let's see where it goes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Hinata was tired, she was exhausted and hungry but her day wasn't even close to done. She still had a deposition to write, and one more meeting with one of her father partners, and she was already an hour behind her lunch break. Some days, like today she asked herself it was really worth it to be an intern in her father's company. She was next in line to be CEO, but was it really worth all this? She didn't twice the work, or at least it felt like it, but reaped none of the benefits. Unless you counted the whispers in the break room any benefit, but she really didn't. Hinata usually didn't bother to correct anyone either, she was never one to really go out and correct anyone on anything, especially if someone was off the clock. Really she let them talk all they wanted because the reality was she was going to be the boss, someday soon, hopefully not too soon though. It was in her blood to take over this company, it was in her name to uphold it just as her father, and his father before him but between Hinata and no one else, she could wait another ten years or so before that had to be official.

"Hinata," Her intercom said and she sighed.

"Yes?"

"A woman representing Kona-International is here to see you."

Hinata thought for a moment. She didn't remember making an appointment with anyone from Kona-International. Did her father know about this?

"I'm sorry I don't have any memory of making any appointment with anyone from Kona."

"It was set since last week ma'am."

Hinata cursed. She had to get a handle on all this, or at least get a better assistant.

"Send them in." She said and did her best to tie up her hair in a neater bun then before. Using her web cam she made sure her eye liner and lip stick was set in place. Quickly she tried to remember what kind of business her father' company would want with Kona-International. There was a knock her corner office door and she stood up as soon as the door handle moved.

"Hyuga Hinata?" A woman with a skinny figure and light red hair smiled pleasantly at her. Hinata smiled back extending her hand.

"Yes, may I have your name?"

"Haruno Sakura with Kona-International."

"Yes, please have a seat." Hinata guided her to sit across from her large red oak desk, the backdrop of the Tokyo sky line behind her. "What can I do for you Miss Haruno?"

"Oh, please call me Sakura," The red head smiled. "I'm here on behalf of my boss; I would like to set up a meeting with your father."

"Why?" Hinata asked. Sakura's gaze was rock steady, never leaving her eyes, it was almost unnerving.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to release that information without Mr. Hyuga in the room."

"I see, well that's quite ominous Miss Haruno." Hinata crossed her legs and smiled. She hated the business side of things, especially shady business. "My understanding is Kona-International is number one in all areas of its business, that's quite impressive. I'm wondering why a company such as your would have interest in our private firm, and you refusal to tell me so won't exactly help your effort to set up a meeting with my father. Why didn't your boss call my father directly if it was so important?"

"Oh we tried, but he refused. My boss is not one to accept no for an answer so she asked me to speak to you in hope you can persuade your father."

"I don't feel I'm inclined to do so if I am not allowed to know the nature of business you want to talk to him about."

Sakura seemed to take her breath and her smile got pinched. Finally it dropped and she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket pressing several buttons on the key pad before putting it back in her pocket.

"Texting?"

"Turning off the microphone." Sakura smiled and instantly Hinata was on edge. Her finger hovered on the emergency button under her desk. "My boss wishes to form an alliance with your father and your name. If it is shown we are in business with a family such as esteemed as yours, certain interests my boss is taking with overseas….people will cease."

"I see…" Hinata nodded. And she did, she hated this part of her father's business. But family was family and, money was money.

"What is it your boss is doing to cause unwanted attention?"

"I'm sorry but you must understand that is something I am not at liberty to say in the absence of my boss your father."

Shit.

"Very well Miss Haruno I will be sure to pass on this information to my father. If he sees, or feels it will be to his benefit we will call you."

"But…"

"Thank you again Miss Haruno," Hinata stood up indicating to Sakura it was time for her to go, and she was hungry. Very hungry. She saw her guest to the door and with business like professional courtesy she opened the door and closed it behind her.

She walked back to her desk and flopped down hard on her chair. She was almost tempted to take off her shoes and unbutton her jacket.

"Kiko…" She said pressing the intercom.

"Yes ma'am."

"Call my cousin; tell him to meet me for lunch in the hour at my uncle's restaurant."

"Yes ma'am."

This was not a call she could make on her own, but not something the family couldn't know about.

An hour later Hinata was sitting in the back of the building eating bread and drinking some white wine before her lunch came. She was wondering what was taking her cousin so long when she saw his car pull up and she saw him get out. Her cousin was like her, quiet, but where she blended in with the crowd her cousin demanded your attention and instant respect. The aura he gave off was someone of power, both mental and physical strength and not someone to cross. It was no coincidence that her cousin was in charge of security for both the family and the company, and compensated very well. Proof of which was the very expensive white business suite he wore today with thick main of black hair tied behind him. His sunglasses were expensive, she shoes were expensive, and he walked with the aura of money.

He simply nodded to the waitress who bowed at his presence. Hinata watched in amusement as all the patrons of the restaurant silently and some not so subtly followed him walk through the restaurant to meet his cousin, who by comparisons was beautiful.

Hinata didn't see herself as a beauty but there was a strong argument against that. Her hair was long and thick, as it was against her father's wishes to have it short after you reached woman hood. Her curves were obvious in everything she wore but her waist was small, her legs were shapely and athletic and her four inch heels only accented all her curve in every way. Her skin was white, an intense contrast to her black hair and gray eyes.

"Cousin." Neji said and sat across from her. Neji was never one to be sentimental.

"Are you hungry?" She asked when their waitress brought her lunch he nodded and the waitress was off quickly to get his usual.

"What's going on?" He asked taking a sip of his wine.

Hinata and Neji had a strange relationship. She trusted her cousin with her life but her cousin was hardly around, and when she did call him he knew it wasn't to catch up on family business. The truth of the matter was that her father trusted Neji as well, and even though Hinata was the face of the new head of the company Neji was behind the scenes. He knew everything, and so he had to know everything that happened in regards to the family. Everything.

"What do you know of Kona-International?" Hinata asked.

"They are a prosperous company, why?"

"A representative by the name of Haruno Sakura came by today asking for a meeting with father and her boss."

Taking off his sunglasses Neji gave her a 'why is this important to me' look.

"She said she turned off her microphone and proceeded to tell me her boss would greatly benefit for being in business with our name."

"I see."

"What do you know of Kona-International?" Hinata asked again, her voice lower her gaze narrowed.

"Guns, drugs, and a lot of money. Last I heard their boss; a woman was getting in too deep with some international smuggling. I don't doubt what that girl said isn't true but I don't think she turned off any microphone before speaking to you."

"I don't either; do you think she was who she said she was?"

"Yes."

"I told her…" The waitress interrupted them by putting a plate of food in front of Neji. They thanked her and Hinata continued in a quieter voice. "I told her I would run it by father, but the information she provided was too vague."

"An alliance could gain us an enemy." Neji said taking a mouthful of food.

"It could turn our profits an extra twenty percent." Hinata said and Neji nodded.

"I'll find out what I can, I'll call you. If I feel it is something to bring up to your father we will. I don't know much about Kona-International so give me time."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Tokyo is a big city…" His voice was smooth but deathly cold. Uchiha Sauske was the new head of the Uchiha clan, a clan who was thin but powerful. Its numbers were growing slowly thanks to Uchiha's intimidation tactics and powerful business friends. Sasuke sat at his desk watching the busy city from his father's office. An office he inherited after his father's untimely death. It was a sad day when he heard of his father, and had to fly back from across the ocean. Had to rearrange his life, break up with his super model girlfriends, and leave his pent house apartment, but it was worth the trade to be put in charge of his father business. To have his time to do it his way, the right way. The Uchiha clan would only prosper now that Sasuke was in charge. They had hit rock bottom with his father's passive, and at time charity like deals, but now they were going to go up.<p>

"Sometime too big." Said another voice in the room, his childhood friend and adopted brother Naruto stood next to his desk. The two men, now in their mid twenties were handsome though were Sasuke was dark, and cold Naruto was bright and at times loud. He was blond with thick shaggy hair, and unheard of deep blue eyes. He was charming and affectionate, but just as deadly when he needed to be. Being so close to the Uchiha clan made him the perfect candidate to be head of Uchiha security and Sasuke's personal body guard.

"No city is too big if you know how to take it down." Sasuke said.

"Any ideas?"

"We observe first. Observe the families, tell me who's in charge now, we need them on our side we need to infiltrate and then in time take over. I will restore the true honor to my father's name, my name. We played our role as the dogs, we should be on the top, and my father disgraced our family. He let us fall, we were once proud, we owned this city  
>Naruto."<p>

"I remember." Naruto said lighting a cigarette.

"Start with the Hyuga's, if I've heard correctly Hiashi is getting ready to make his daughter the new head of the family."

"A woman?" Naruto laughed.

"I believe Hurano's family joined forces with Tsuande and her men to form Kona-International find out who they are and what they do. Find the rest of the families, I heard they formed alliances, find them. Tell me who they are and tell me who's in their own cold war and how we can help and what we can gain."

"Anything else?"

Sasuke was quiet for a short moment and then looked at his brother.

"For now Naruto, we are on business."

Naruto frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean brother?"

"Do what I asked, help rebuild our empire, leave your personal and selfish pleasures out of it for now?"

"Personal…"

"You know what I'm talking about Naruto." Sasuke interrupted his voice fierce. "I don't want any women, or half dressed whores running around my house while we are supposed to getting our family back into power. Think of the bigger picture before your own personal needs."

Naruto was quiet but nodded. It was no secret that the blond's escapades had caused his brother and step father some headaches in the past. On one or two occasions it had costs a lot of money in lawyer fees and under the table 'hush' money. Women were hard to buy over, but everyone had a price in the end. But unlike Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto was not an Uchiha by name. On principle even though he was adopted into this family he was not allowed to take the name, which in the end suited him just find because he knew half the stuff he got away with was because he could deny his affiliation with the once crime syndicate over lord.

But he had to agree. For once he would agree, the needs of his father, and his fallen family had to come first. It was the honorable things to do after all.

"Anything else?"

"Find me a good restaurant, I need some good food."

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the large heavy door to her boss's office. The tall, buxom blond at the other end of the desk looked at her but didn't smile. It wasn't in Tsunade's style to smile.<p>

"Well?" She asked.

"Hyuga Hinata will relay the information to her father to determine weather or not a sit down meeting will be needed." Sakura said handing her a small sim card from her cell phone.

"Good, now we just wait."

"Wait?" Sakura asked. She was never told the full extent of Tsunade's plans but why would she want to wait? From her understanding they didn't exactly run the city anymore, they needed help and protection, and they needed it now.

"The Hyuga's are strong and prideful people. They will call a meeting when they believe it is in their best interest to form an alliance with us, they will make it their idea and we will agree."

"How are you so sure they will call for a meeting?"

"Because they are not powerful enough to refuse us. An alliance with us will only make us both stronger, and Hiashi is well aware of that but he will not be the first to ask. The invitation had to come from us, mark my words Sakura; we will receive an invitation before the week is out."

Sakura nodded, she followed the plan but was a little upset she hadn't been told of this before.

"How was Hinata?"

"She was…business."

"Perfect. Next time we see her make friends with her Sakura. As the next in line to that family she is the link we need."

Sakura nodded, and after getting Tsunade's dinner order she left. Her new assignment was clear, become friends with Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata combed her hair that night after her shower in her one bedroom apartment overlooking the city. Kona-International; she knew the basics but that was all. She didn't know how to really snoop on people, that wasn't her area of expertise. She knew how to run a company, she knew how to give orders and she knew how to make public statements when something went horribly wrong or was accidently leaked to the press. She knew how to put on the business professional smile, and she knew how to be professional before emotional.<p>

She had faith in her cousin. If he felt Kona-International would be an asset, then she would follow suit. She was the face of the family, but he was the brains after all. After tying her hair in a braid she turned out the lights and went to bed. She was tired, and she still needed to do that damn deposition. She had an early start tomorrow and it was past midnight, it was time for bed.

* * *

><p>Naruto lit his cigarette and took a long swig of his cold beer. The dancer on his table took a drink of his beer to be sexy and irritated he ordered another from the scantily clad waitress. Across from him someone laughed.<p>

"Be nice to the girls my friend, they are nice to you."

"It's just business to them." Naruto said putting a twenty in the strippers G-string.

"It always is, isn't it?" This person had an eye patch, and looked like he had no sense of style, he looked prematurely old with his gray hair but he had not wrinkle in his young face. He was popular with the girls, and Naruto couldn't really complain of the company since it got them fast service and free dances.

"Speaking of which what can I do for you?"

"I need info Kakashi," Naruto said waving off the brunette and calling over a blonde.

"On what?"

"Everything. Sasuke is hell bent on making his name again, getting the Uchiha's out of the gutter and back into the control of things. I need info on everyone, I know you've been rouge for everyone and anything and I'm willing to pay for your secrecy and loyalty."

Kakashi smiled earning him a face full of breasts from his private dancer.

"The chance to work for the Uchiha's is an honor, and my secrecy and loyalty is always part of the package."

"So does mean you're willing to go cheaper?" Naruto asked hopefully. The less money he had to spend on this guy the better.

Kakashi put a hundred dollar bill in a pink thong and smiled.

"For you? You have always been the funny one Naruto," Kakashi smiled as the girls kissed his neck. "But no, I don't do discount and after all I do have a life style to maintain. The same is expected, you get me mine and I'll get you yours old friend."

Naruto nodded. Maybe it wasn't what Sasuke had in mind when he said find out about the families but there was no one else who knew more than Kakashi. He was rouge, he was hired and for the right price and the right connection Kakashi was valuable. They went way back, for a long time he worked for Uchiha Sr. and Kakashi taught him many things. Taught him to be a spy, to kill, to fight, and to woo the women folk. To manipulate and to always look out for himself because in the end, as Kakashi had learned so he taught, no one else looks for you in the end but yourself.

* * *

><p>Not sure if I'm going to continue this but let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I like this story.

* * *

><p>Ino didn't particularly like riding the subway. In fact, public transportation as a whole annoyed her but she couldn't deny it was the most efficient way for her to get to work. She had a better chance of getting to work on time using public transportation then her own car. Today she sat next to a man who liked to clear his throat very loudly and smelled like cabbage and mothballs. The woman on her right was fast asleep and practically sleeping on Ino's shoulder. She tried not to sneer; it was after all getting her to work on time.<p>

The subway made a stop Cabbage Man got up dropping his newspaper on the seat next to her. She still had twenty minutes to kill, so she moved away from the sleeping woman and took the news paper as she went. It was her competitors paper, "THE EXPRESS". She tried not to look so long fully at it, she had applied for the Express, before she had gotten then job and Tokyo Exclusive, and they had denied her. She had taken the job because it was a job and it paid for her and her fiancé to live and eat, but Tokyo Exclusive centered on the famous people, their parties, charity events, and plays. It was basically a gossip magazine written in black and white. The Express was the "real news". She almost got excited when she read about the gangsters, and the murders in the paper. It was like a suspense crime novel with so many different characters, sometimes they even interacted with each other. However this morning, her feeling of excitement was quickly smashed with anger.

"_UCHIHA DEAD…"_ read the large black print of the front page. She tried not to gasp so loud. That had been her story! She had dropped that off at her editors desk weeks ago, but Shizune had tossed it aside saying it wasn't their kind of news. Angry, and feeling an odd sense of betrayal Ino continued to read.

"_Tokyo is in mourning upon hearing of the death of Godfather to business Uchiha Sr. Uchiha was found in his home alone last Monday night, on the floor of his mansion bathroom. There was no sign of struggle or forced entry, and after medical examinations it was concluded that Uchiha died of apparent heart failure. Only 65, he will be missed. He leaves behind two sons, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, both who have been out of the country for some years. Itachi, oldest, disappeared almost ten years ago, shortly after his high school graduation hasn't been back, sources say. It is unclear if the eldest Uchiha, sources wont release the information but gossipers expect Itachi is due back to visit his family soon. Meanwhile, Sasuke, was seen at the airport only twenty four hours after his the news of his fathers untimely death hit the air ways. Sasuke refused to comment to reports questions, only having his PR saying he was here to pay respect to his father. No one has seen or heard from Sasuke in days, but we expect to see him and many of the almost missing, and forgotten Uchiah family Thursday at the funeral._

"_Many of Tokyo's older generation will remember Uchiha Sr. for all his gallant effort in his campaigns for "_Tokyo's people_" and working hard against violence in the slums district and providing needy families with food…"_

Ino couldn't read anymore. She was furious. That was her story, which was supposed to be her name at the bottom of that article. She uncovered that story along with so many others in her career at "TE" and each time she had been shot down but never had she had to read _her_ story in her competitors paper. She continued to seethe until she reached her stop and was first to fly off the subway and with adrenaline she didn't even know she had she practically ran the six blocks to her building and charged into her bosses office.

"You lied!" She yelled and Shizune, startled told whoever she was on the phone with and emergency just happened and she had to call them back.

"Excuse me?" Shizune asked not getting up when Ino almost climbed on her desk. She slammed the paper in front of her boss making the headline scream up at them.

"You told me this wasn't news, I had this entire story ready for her and you scrapped it!" In yelled. Behind her Shizune's assistant, a pudgy man by the nickname "Tonton" closed the door giving Shizune a worried look.

"Yes I remember," Shizune said her voice steady and calm despite Ino's almost murderous gaze.

"Why would you do that?" Ino asked, her voice dropping from angry to pleading. "I can't count how many stories I've given you in the past year about the Uchiha's and the Hyugas and you scrap them all unless it has something to do with _"Hyuga Neji involved with owner of Club Ten"_, but this is real news!" She pointed to the picture of the late Uchiha senior next to a picture of his very handsome sons. "The Uchiha's basically ran Tokyo for years, almost over a decade, and rebuilt the slums into their own underground kingdom, everyone knows that. And now that king is suddenly dead and this happened only a year after the Hyuga's began to skyrocket to power? Don't you think that's worth a little investigation? Don't you think that maybe out of the two most powerful families in his country, one of them suddenly drops dead and maybe someone should be looking into that?"

"Is there anything to tie Uchiha's death to the Hyugas?" Shizune asked her hands folding under her chin.

"I don't know, I can't research it." Ino folded her arms, matching her bosses hard gaze.

"Everything your saying Ino sounds wonderful in a crime drama sort of way but that's not our news. Now I'm sorry you feel that what we report on is insignificant, but we are a paper for the people and the people like to know what we have to say. And if your about to accuse me of leaking your story to The Exclusive, then I would have to say I am greatly insulted. As editor in chief leaking any of my writers stories to a competitors paper is unethical and not to mention down right mean. The reason we don't run your stories Ino, is simply because they don't coincide with our paper. I'm not saying they are not news, but we just don't write about it."

"But!"

"I'm sorry but my stand is firm, I can't let you publish what you're thinking of writing about, just as I've always said. But if you are so dead set on having your name out there instead of the public knowing the story I do have a story that needs to be told regarding the Hyuga's."

"Is someone getting married?"

"No," Shizune ignored Ino's sarcastic voice. "The youngest daughter Hyuga Hanabi is having her eighteen birthday party soon and I would like you to cover it."

Ino boiled over with anger.

"Now please don't look at me that way. This is our kind of news, and I would like you to write it since you are so dead set on the lives of the wealthy and mysterious. Having press access to this even would get you inside the mansion and one on one interviews to one of the biggest parties of the year."

Ino actually weighed this in her head.

"And what if I don't want to do it? What if I want to publish my stories?"

"Then you can pack your desk." Shizune said a small smile appearing when Ino gapped at her.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week from his meeting with Kakashi and that damn man hadn't followed up. He was hoping Kakashi wasn't going to split with half the money that was paid, but then again Kakashi wasn't one to leave a job unfinished. He was sure he would come through, he just didn't like waiting so much. He especially didn't like having to make something up with Sasuke asked about his progress, there were only so many lies you can say about the same thing before someone gets suspicious, so Naurto concluded he had to do some kind of research while he waited for Kakashi's more in-depth report.<p>

Nartuo looked up that the tall building. In the business district of Tokyo, the tallest building down town belonged to the Hyuga's and their corporation known as, Byak Corp. The Hyugas, as Naruto had learned over the past few days, had their hands in everything. They own every prosperous company from pharmisuiticals, to electronics, to women's make up and perfumes. They basically owned the city, and they knew it. He learned that last year, Hiashi had went on record naming his oldest daughter Hinata, soon to be CEO of Byak. He knew that Hiashi though never in his office was impossible to get a hold of and the only way to see him was to see his daughter. But he didn't know much else. He had been sitting outside the building for almost an hour literally just waiting for something interesting to happen and it did just when he was ready to call it a day.

He had been eating some dango when a very pretty girl walked out of the main building and practically glided to the black car parked by the curb. She was his type in every way, and her expensive business suit, to her four inch heels, the expensive car picking her up gave him the conclusion he had just seen the soon to be CEO of Byak, Hyuga Hinata in the flesh. And what pretty flesh she had.

He noted the license plate number at the time of day he saw her. He wasn't likely to forget someone like her. He would be here; same time and place tomorrow and maybe get a better look at those legs. For now, it was time for a beer.

* * *

><p>Hinata liked quiet car rides. She enjoyed the soft hum of the car, along with the soft vibrations of the vehicle on the pavement working together. She liked to look out the window as the seen passed from busy and bustling city to quiet country road. She was due to have dinner at her fathers house, a weekly family gathering her father insisted happen after her and her cousin had moved into the city. Every Wednesday night they met for dinner in her father's mansion to catch up on the weeks events. This week would be a little different because she was sure her cousin would tell their father of what had happened with the rep from Kona-Intl, and their suspicions. She had touched base with her cousin a few times since then and each time he said he would call her and finally last night he told her a bit more and said he would see her for dinner tonight.<p>

She pulled into her father's castle like mansion and was a bit surprised to see her cousin's long time girlfriend, and owner of the most popular club in the city getting into her car. Ten-Ten, had been Neji's girlfriend for almost two years now, and in the beginning Hinata had her suspicions about the woman who came from no family, and was a stripper when her cousin met her. But two years later Ten-Ten owned and operated Club TEN, and no longer danced on the pole. She always dressed like a woman with money, no doubt it came from her cousin to begin with, but she was happy for her cousin. Neji always seemed happier, when she was around, and for Neji that really meant he didn't look like he was about to kill someone.

"Ten-Ten!" Hinata called to the pretty brunette who stopped and looked over.

"Hina!" the woman called, using Hinata's childhood nickname showed how close they had gotten in just two years.

"What are you doing here? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I was just stopping by to give something to Neji. He had forgotten someone in my apartment last night and he said he needed it tonight."

"I wish you could stay." Hinata said, and she really did. She enjoyed Neji's calmer side so much more then his colder side she got when Ten-Ten wasn't around.

"Oh I wish I could too but I need to go open up the club. Oh by the way when are you coming in again? I got that VIP room saved for you, you know."

"Soon, when I can get a night off. Did you talk to Hana about it? She said she wants to use it for a 'friends only' party at your club."

"All taken care of, I do hope to see you there too not just your sister. I think that special occasion merits a free day off." Ten-Ten smiled and Hinata just had to agree. "Wonderful, well I best be off Hina, give my regards to your father and love to your sister. See you soon." She hugged and even kissed Hinata on the check before getting into her black expensive car and driving off.

Inside Hinata took her time going to her father's office. She went past her old wing and looked almost long fully into her old bedroom. It had been an enormous bedroom, the size of an efficiency apartment in the city and it had been all hers. It had an amazing view of the country side and a king side four post bed in the middle on top of three steps. It was a classic beauty, soft pink, coral, and whites was the color scheme, and silk took the black of cotton from the bed sheets to the curtains. A white alpaca rug lay at the feet of the large bed; Hinata remembered it being so soft. She had spent her entire childhood in this room, it was an interesting childhood but she had to leave when she could. One can only live in a beautiful prison for so long before breaking free.

Her younger sister, Hanabi didn't seem to agree with that thought. Hanabi was graduating high school this year and turning eighteen in less then a month, she also loved her life style. She loved the parties, expensive clothes, and summer and Christmas vacations to Paris, Italy, Hawaii and so on. She was the youngest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi and EVERYONE knew that. Everywhere they went both Hyuga daughters were constantly given special treatment, and now Hanabi being the last of them in school and the only one who wasn't taking on any real responsibilities anytime soon she took advantage of it.

That wasn't to say her sister was spoiled, surprise to the contrary both women had been raised by a strict traditional single parent. Hinata was only allowed to leave home unmarried because her cousin had co-signed her apartment and literally lived two floors down. While their childhood had been blessed with private tutors and trips across the globe, and given sports cars when they were fifteen it didn't mean they were with out principle. Hanabi though the exciting and fun teenager she was, was never caught drinking underage, or in clubs, or even around someone her father would not approve of. Hinata never even smelled alcohol until she had been of age, she hadn't even worn high heels until her graduation much like her sister. Her father often said that money can corrupt people, and while he did enjoy having money for his family and having his daughters in such a blessed life, he made sure they were honorable children. Though some may argue that they are not so much honorable, as they are fearful, but it did keep them out of the media.

"HINA!" Hinata braced herself from the crushing hug that was to come. And it did. Hanabi was always excited to see her sister, though right now Hinata had wished she had gotten fully dressed before she charged out into the hallway.

"Hana…what are you wearing?" Hinata asked blushing at the indecency of her sister. Hanabi had ran out in the hall way with fabric drabbed scantily around her, showing full legs and letting everyone know she wasn't wearing a bra. The fabric had the beginning basic shape of a dress but it was obvious it still had a ways to get there.

"Oh this, this is my costume for my party."

"Costume?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah didn't father tell you? We're having a masquerade!"

"Really?"

"Remember when we went to Venice and we went to one. Oh it was so much fun Hina; I just had to have one. And everyone has to wear a mask, and everyone has to be in evening gown and…"

Hinata held a hand to slow her down.

"That's great Hana, but maybe you should go back into your room before father sees you parading the halls dressed…or not dressed like that." She gently ushered her sister back to her room where a man who looked very feminine was waiting.

"Are you done running through the halls naked?" He asked with attitude.

"Akari this is my sister Hinata, Hina this is Akari. Father let me hire him to make my dress. He's the best!"

"The very best darling." Akari had bright purple and pink hair, with eye liner and blush and deep red lipstick. Hinata blushed again, but took his hand when he gave it too her.

"Can you make a dress for Hina too?" Hanabi asked smiling.

"Honey I can make a dress for everyone. What color do you want?"

"Um…"

"You should wear sapphire, I'm wearing emerald green, going as a peacock. Wouldn't she look so amazing in sapphire?" Hanabi turned to her dress maker who agreed.

"So amazing; with that hair and your eyes, against that skin tone. I can see it now, it will hug your body and curves and with the right shoes, oh baby you will be smoking hot!"

"Um…" This was getting to be very overwhelming.

"Hinata." A very stern familiar voice echoed in the hall way and Hanabi dodged for a long piece of fabric to cover herself.

Hinata turned to see her cousin, today dressed in a gray suit.

"H-hello Neji." She said wondering how much her cousin had heard.

"Come with me, your father is waiting for us." Neji said with out even glancing at Hanabi or Akari. Hinata nodded and bid her sister and her guest good bye. Hanabi held a strange expression when they left, but Hinata couldn't dwell on it because Neji started filling her in almost instantly.

They went to her fathers private study that was on the second floor across from the library. It was a large study, often times thought of an extension to the family library with the amount of books her father had decorated with. Her father sat by his large windows waiting for them. He didn't embrace Hinata when he saw her, but gave her a small kiss on her forehead and simply nodded to Neji who bowed to him. They took their seats across from his desk, and he held his hands simply waiting for them to speak.

"Hinata was visited by Haruno Sakura from Kona-Internation last week." Neji began.

"You were?" Her father asked her.

"Y-yes father."

"What did she want?"

"She briefly told me that her boss Tsunade wanted to form a partnership with us to further protect her company. She refused to go into detail of herself, the company or the boss after that."

"Kona-International is a very prosperous company on the surface; its face is Tsunade who has successfully been running the city from the underground for over ten years. She built that company and her fingers are in everything but she concentrates of the trade goods." Neji filled in. "Going deeper I found that Tsunade is also a very prosperous gun smuggler, having most of the underground as her cliental, she got her start when the Uchiha's were around but slowly worked her way up taking out all her competition."

Hiashi listened quietly.

"I hacked into their books and over the past year she has taken a hit to her business. For some reason or another some of her buyers are dropping, and she is loosing cliental."

"She is afraid." Hiashi said nodding. "You get so high you're bound to have enemies."

"Do you think we should aid her?" Neji asked suddenly apparently his report was over.

"I think aiding someone was known and powerful as Tsunade is a double edge sword. We have a powerful family, and we are known in the underworld but perhaps making that decision is rash. Are way suffering in anyway?"

"Our profits did drop last year. And last month they went up but in my honest opinion its becoming uncertain what we can maintain." Hinata said confidently, it was her job to keep track of that after all.

"I see." Hiashi said.

"Father," Hinata grew bold. "I think forming an alliance with Tsunade would be a smart move, yes we run the risk of gaining enemies but next to use Tsunade is the only other threat we could have, and we eliminate that if we join her. All there is to worry about is the drug lords but we own them, and with Tsunade's hand in arms dealing we will own that too, in my opinion it is only a gain."

Hiashi seemed to think about this. He thought for a long moment.

"Tsunade will be a benefit to us. She will no doubt wish to start a new trail in our area."

"We can tax her." Neji said simply. "The usually twenty or even more if we feel it's dangerous."

"Danger is no issue," Hiashi said. "We own the police, they just wish for their cut and we can do as we please as long as we stay out of the media."

"So we merge?" Hinata asked beginning to feel proud of herself.

"Yes." Hiashi said, he looked like he was about to smile at his daughter. "Set up a meeting with Tsunade, and invite them to Hanabi's party. If are to be business partners we should be friendly."

Buisness was done. Hinata had made a decision and her father agree with it. She could jump she was so excited. Dinner was full of Hanabi's ideas for her birthday party and arguing with the budget with their father, who in the end agreed there should be no budget. Neji made sure to invite Hinata to Club Ten again before he left that evening, and again Hinata said she would try and go. She said good bye to her father that night and her sister heading to her car.

A servant she hadn't met before got her door, and for a brief second Hinata relized she had no memory of someone opening her door that afternoon. She looked up and the servant had a beard with an eye patch, though he was very slim with gray hair. She didn't recognize him at all so he must have been a new hire.

"Where were you this afternoon when I got out of the car?" she asked, not sternly but only because she knew how her father liked his house to be run.

"I apologize ma'am, you had opened the door to speak to your guest."

"Just be sure to get the door so my father doesn't fire you." She said with a small smile and let him close the door after her. Her driver took her home in silence.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited in the parking garage like an idiot for almost an hour. He was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute and if that damn Kakashi didn't show soon he was going to track him down and murder him for the other half of the money!<p>

"Yo." Someone whispered by his ear and he jumped pulling out his gun. The person who spoke grabbed Naurto's wrist and twisted it, punning him against the ground and taking his gun.

"What the fuck!" Naruto tried to yell but he couldn't even breathe.

"Do you always pull a gun out on your guests?" Kakashi asked too close to his ear for comfort.

"You snuck up on me and your late." Naruto growled. Kakashi let him up and before he could dust himself off, Kakashi tossed him a brief case.

"Its all in there. Every last bit of information you will need. Sorry it took a while, but you asked for a lot."

Naruto pulled the yellow envelope from his jacket and tossed it to Kakashi who caught it easily with one hand.

"It's all there." Naruto assured.

"I know." Kakashi smiled, and turned his back to walk away from him.

Naruto was left for a moment wondering if Kakashi was stupid, or impossibly arrogant to turn his back on him. He decided the man was arrogant, but not with out reason. There wasn't anyone better then Kakashi, everyone knew that.

Back home Naruto wasn't too surprised when he saw Sasuke wasn't alone in his office. He looked like he had a twin with him, but as you got closer you saw Itachi had two scars on his face, one on each side of his nose under his eyes. From far away it looked like Itachi never got any sleep, but up close you saw them as they were. A reminder of a very stupid mistake a very long time ago. He smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto my brother it's been so long." Itachi had smoothness to him that Sasuke could never hope to posses. He wasn't nice, but he was always calm, and his voice was never loud or demanding but his pure presence made you listen to everything he had to say. Fortunately for Sasuke, Itachi had no interest in taking over their fathers business.

"Holy shit, Itachi, I had no idea you were still alive." Naruto put down the brief case and went to hug the man.

"Yes we are all happy to see Itachi again, Naruto what is that you put on my desk?" Sasuke said looking at the black brief case.

"It's what you want?"

"I don't remember wanting a bomb." Sasuke said, and Itachi laughed.

"No, not a bomb Mr. Paranoid. It's everything on the Hyuga's you wanted."

"Everything?" Sasuke asked doubtful.

"Yes everything." Naruto said opening the case and all three men crowded the desk.

* * *

><p>In her apartment on the second floor of the cheapest apartments just outside of the slum district Ino pulled four boxes from storage. All were labeled "Hyuga Uchiha". Ino had dedicated half her career following the shady doings of the two families. And now her intuition was screaming that something was going to happen and she just couldn't drop everything and ignore it to do some story on some rich girls party. Turning on the TV to the news she started to go through her old work.

"Breaking news!" The anchor man said and Ino looked up. "New findings in the death of beloved Uhich Sr. Coroner suspects foul play and the family has demanded an investigation to his death. Uchiha Sasuke even went on record submitting a written statement saying; 'My father was in great health, after talking with his doctors there was no reason for his heart to give out like it did. If the coroner suspects foul play, I believe it and we deserve to know why my father was taken from us. I believe Tokyo's finest will get to the bottom of it.' It's too soon to say that Uchiha Sr. was murdered but an investigation is going to start soon."

The wheels in Ino's head started to turn. She looked back to the paper she had gotten from the subway. She decided she needed to be at that funeral tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC - <strong>

**:)**


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I'm really liking this story I'm gonna get far and I want to finish it. I write when I'm inspired, and my life has been pretty crazy up until now thank you for all of your support I'll be getting back around to all my stories eventually. I lost my computer a few months ago and everything that was on it so bare with me on the other stories. Please enjoy this new one as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The morning of his father's funeral was a wet one. The forecast predicted some light rain, and naturally it was wrong bringing annoying rain through out the morning. Sasuke, along with his brother left the house early in the morning wearing brand new black suits. They didn't speak to each other or anyone except telling Naruto to trail behind in his own car and make sure no one saw him leave the Uchiha Estate. Naruto had expressed his dislike for being treated as the "ugly child" as he like to put it, but Sasuke couldn't tell him again how much of a liability he just couldn't be right now. Given the new information they received, Naruto had to do some of the dirty work getting to know these people and if they knew he was the Uchiha's adopted son, they would likely start to suspect something and Sasuke just couldn't afford that.

The car ride was quiet, Itachi often trying to start conversations in his casual way but Sasuke not bothering to continue them. He made a decision there were several people he needed to meet and commit to memory should they arrive. One, the most important was Hyuga Hiashi, crime syndicate leader himself. From what he remembered from the information Naruto had so expertly collected, Hiashi was the second generation syndicate boss. The business started with his father but it had remained small, when Hiashi took over he had gone into alliance with Sasuke's father and over night the name Hyuga swept the city. Sasuke did notice a strange coincidence; when Hiashi started to really grow in power, the Uchiha's lost business. There was no evidence to suggest foul play but Sasuke's gut screamed differently, and usually his gut was never wrong. It was crime after all, and they did absolutely everything and anything to make crime their successful business.

Next was of course his daughter Hinata, the new "face" of their company and no doubt soon to be syndicate leader once her father retired. The oldest child of Hiashi, Hinata had been raised rather strictly for a crime bosses daughter. She had attended all the most expensive private schools and even went to college in Italy. After her return after gradation Hiashi had officially announced his daughter to be the new heir of the company, it had surprised so many people because she was a woman, but given the Hyuga's prosperous estate now that she was around clearly she knew the business. Not much was really known about Hinata on a personal level; she kept to her self and never allowed herself to be seen in public alone. She was well trained in dealing with the media and she had a business edicit to her that was second nature. Sasuke wasn't sure if this girl was a threat, but she was obviously smart so he couldn't over look her.

Neji, the older cousin lay behind the scenes but no doubt someone who should be reckoned with. Sasuke had seen his type before, if someone couldn't pay Neji made sure they found the money and paid on time. If someone betrayed the family Neji was the one who confronted them and punished them. He had a few jail times but nothing serious, money can buy your way out of a lot of trouble. The most interesting thing about him was that he was dating Ten-Ten, a local club owner. A girl who came from nothing; Ten-Ten had one rather well after getting latched onto Neji's arm. The once stripper now owning one of the most popular clubs in the city, Sasuke didn't doubt this club was a front. A successful front, but a front none the less, he didn't doubt deals were done in this club and Ten-Ten was just the face to the public. Something he would have to see eventually, but after Naruto had done an initial scope of the place.

In Sasuke's mind these three individuals were the key to the fall of the Hyuga family and the triumphant rise of the Uchiha's. He needed to speak with them, learn their voice, their mannerism. Hiashi ran the business, Hinata was the new fresh face who brought new ideas that prospered, and Neji protected them.

By the time they got there the church was already packed. Sasuke almost laughed, he knew no one save for his brothers but apparently they all knew him. Everyone looked at the two men as they entered but everyone kept their whispers to a respectful low murmur.

"Is that Itachi?" A woman voiced.

"I had no idea they were still alive." Someone said.

"…did you hear Sasuke's statement in the news?"

"Can you imagine? Murder!"

The two Uchiha's sat in the front waiting for the service to begin. The murmuring grew quieter but never completely stopped through out the service. Sasuke couldn't see anyone behind him but he kept a keen eye on the voices. Finally the part he had waited for came, it was time for people to send their regards to the family. Itachi and Sasuke stood expectantly and to his delight the first in line to shake his hand was Hyuga Hiashi himself.

"Your father was a great man." He said to Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke burned his face into his memory. Behind him came his eldest daughter, the pretty girl from the photos, was soft spoken but held a proud business air to her you couldn't completely ignore. She had been groomed well. Behind her a second daughter, Sasuke recognized her as the younger Hanabi, not as pretty as her sister but a certain charm was held in her eyes when she offered her condolences to the men. She smiled flirtatiously at Itachi who of course returned it readily. Next came Neji, he was quiet and strong and he had a firm grip on Sasuke's hand. He stood a second too long, and looked into his eyes a second too long for comfort before he spoke.

"My condolences to your family Uchiha Sasuke, and Itachi. May your father rest in peace."

"Thank you." Itachi said because something about that man made Sasuke act very strange.

Behind Neji was his girlfriend and club owner Ten-Ten. She was a pretty woman, but she like to flaunt her money and obviously was not born into money but rather acquired it. Sasuke watched them leave, he saw the girl Hinata glance back at him behind her shoulder before she quickly looked away again.

The next group of people was surprising too. The tall, buxom blonde woman known was Tsunade shook his hand saying nothing but good things about his father.

"…_.a confirmation has been made in the meeting of Hyuga Hiashi and Tsunade…"_

Tsunade was a new alliance to the Hyuga's. She was also the leading gun runner in the city; the alliance would prove to make things a little more difficult then initially planned. Behind her was a petite red head, with hair so light it looked pink. She had large green eyes that looked steadily into Sasuke's when she approached. She offered her hand and when Sasuke touched it he had the strangest sensation…he recognized her. But for the life of him he couldn't remember from where.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she said and just as quickly as she had came she had left. Sasuke remembered her as Sakura; one of Tsunade's most trusted. Perhaps that's where he had known her, but something nagged at him that there was more to it. Never the less, strange feeling or not Sakura would be key to Tsunade.

The procession followed for almost an hour of people he had never met before, and people he was sure had never met him but had come to the funeral anyway just to see who was going to show up. After the long drawn out affair, the funeral party left and Sasuke and Itachi made their way to the brunch that was commonly held at the owner's estate. Naturally it was only a second home, something much more modest then their actual estate and in the city. He was surprised to see the Hyuga's and Tsunade and her clan had bothered to show up. No doubt they were trying to keep face since it was public knowledge his father had made them what they were today.

"Alright Sasuke, lets make friends." Itachi said as their car pulled up to the large house and Sasuke tried not to sigh.

* * *

><p>Hinata sipped her champagne quietly in the corner. Her sister was mingling quite nicely with someone who had come with Tsunade, and her cousin was off ice with his fiancé somewhere. Her father had excused himself to talk to some old business friends and this left Hinata alone in the library, with a few other people pretending to admire the collection of novels while trying to whisper quietly.<p>

"Do you really think it was murder?"

"Did you see their suits, so expensive."

"The money can't be completely gone..."

"Such a lovely service."

"…neither of them are married…"

Hinata did not partake in any of this mindless gossip but rather kept to herself. Or she tried to; she was however at the moment being followed. A very good looking blond man with dazzling blue eyes had been watching her through the funeral, and since the moment she had stepped foot into this house. She didn't recognize him at all, but she wouldn't dare admit she almost liked this attention.

"You're being followed." Ten-Ten had snuck up next to her while they admired a painting on one of the far walls. Her sister whispered into her sparkling water.

"Do you know him?" Hinata asked back neither of them looking in the mans direction.

"No. Do you want me to get Neji?"

Hinata thought about this and despite her up bringing she looked behind her meeting his eyes. He smiled at her raising his glass, and she did all she could to suppress her own smile.

"No." Hinata and Ten-Ten continued to look at the painting in the room, Ten-Ten remarking how good looking the man was more then she needed to.

Not a minute later Hinata's shoulder was tapped and from the corner of her eye she saw Ten-Ten glide away. She turned and almost jumped when dazzling blue eyes were only inches from her own.

"Oh!" Hinata was startled he had gotten so close to her.

"My name is Naruto." He said confidently. "Uzumaki Naruto and you are Hyuga Hinata correct?"

"Y-yes." She stepped back; it was unnerving how close he got.

"Another drink?" He asked and handed her one of his full glasses. Hinata accepted it putting her half empty one down with a passing waiter.

"Do you know the Uchiha's?"

"Press." Naruto said holding up a badge he had under his tie.

"Press?" She asked. "I had no idea the press did funerals." That seemed very impersonal.

"Only the important ones." Naruto smiled. "Did you know him?"

"No. My father did."

"It seems every business man knew him. Your father is quite powerful isn't he?"

Hinata went on alert. She was trained how to handle the press and went into auto pilot.

"If you would like to ask me questions about my father I will not answer them here but you can make an appointment with my secretary to ask your questions then." She coldly walked away out of the library and made her way to the main room but he caught her arm.

Again she was startled. From the corner of her eyes she saw Neji focus in on them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. Let me get you another drink and you can tell me about you."

"Excuse me?"

"Where you went to school, how long you have been working for your father…"

"Uzumaki was it?" Hinata interrupted him. "I am always doing interviews with the press but now is not the time or place to answer your questions. Now please excuse me." This time her tone was clear, or so she hoped, as she walked quickly away from the handsome man and outside.

"Who was that?" Neji had followed her. Was there anyone else following her today?

"A member of the press." She said and she found herself sounding sad.

She didn't want him to be a member of the press, she actually got a little excited when he starting talking to her. In the dating world, Hinata's experience was null. She never had time to date after her father said she was allowed to, he quickly whisked her off into the world of crime bosses and business.

"What did you say?"

"I told him to make an appointment with my secretary if he wanted me to answer his questions."

Neji nodded.

"We'll be leaving soon."

She was relieved to hear that.

* * *

><p>Ino's investigative reporting skills always came in handy when she was doing something she wasn't supposed to in a place she wasn't supposed to be. She had called in late to work with fake flue like symptoms and had hopped in her car early that morning and went to the Uchiha funeral. It was like being at the who's who of the underground crime world, she sat in the back but she wondered if she should have brought a gun. Then she laughed, because even if she had and they thought she was a threat they would kill her instantly anyways no matter what was protecting her. She made notes of who was there, she recognized everything, and the good thing about being an unknown reporter is that they didn't know her, and those being money didn't see a reason to even talk to her so it was the perfect place to be. She heard random bits of conversations around her, from everyone being surprised both heirs to the Uchiha fortunes were still alive, to wondering if the Uchiha's still had fortunes. There was a lot of gossip and she tried to decipher as much as she could, and ever put her two cents in. She didn't bother to go and shake the men's hands, she stayed in the back and listen to the not so nice things the rich like to say about each other.<p>

At the Uchiha estate Ino tried not to let her mouth drop to the floor when she snuck in with a family. The house was big, and obviously expensive and so pretty. The rooms were big, and the library was just as impressive as the main room with tapestries on the all. Literally _tapestries_, Ino resisted the urge to take a picture of the rooms in the house. Again she did not go up to anyone and talk to them but rather waited for people to talk next to her, she got a lot of information that way. Something interesting to her being said about Neji and his club owner's girlfriend.

"You know I heard that Ten-Ten was nothing before she met him…"

"I know, and he just gave her that club…"

"You know they do dirty business there don't you. How else could they afford to keep it like it is?"

"My brother tried to open a club last year and he got bankrupt…"

All hear say but she got the feeling that if she could talk to one of them she could get a different feel of it all. She smiled at her self, if something did come from it, and then she could submit it to her boss. It was _their kind of news_ after all.

"Excuse me, Ten-Ten?" Ino asked a pretty brunette when she was alone.

"Yes?" Ten-Ten smiled with grace, money treated her well.

"My name is Ino and I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Ten-Ten then frowned.

"I'm always all for talking to members of the press, but perhaps this isn't the best time. By fiancé's cousin just had a bad run in with one you guys and I don't wish to do the same."

"One of us?" Ino was struck, as far as she knew she was the only on this story.

"Yes, he looks just like you actually; blond hair, and blue eyes. Pity a man that good looking is a reporter."

Now she was really confused, she didn't know anyone in the business that looked just like her.

"Um…"

"So please excuse me, but come by the club if you want to ask me questions, what's your name I'll put in on the list."

"Yaminaka Ino."

"I'll remember that." Ten-Ten smiled and excused herself.

"I would think someone investigating the Hyuga's would be a bit smoother then that."

Ino whirled around to see who had the nerve to speak to her like that. A man with a pony tail leaned against the wall an amused smiled on his face.

"Excuse me?" Ino said obviously insulted.

"I'm just saying, if your going to talk to them like that maybe you should work on your approach."

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know that families like that are told not to talk to the press. Usually if you want to talk to them the only one who will tell you anything will be the one who's been trained to talk to them media. And the go-go girl is not one of them; she's pretty but not much else."

"Who the hell are you?" Ino asked already annoyed at this man.

"Shikamaru,"

"And what family are you with?"

"I'm not. I'm investigating any foul play on Uchiha Sr.'s death."

'_SCORE!'_ Ino screamed in her hand and changed her tone quickly.

"Have you found anything?"

"Off the record," Shikamaru said and Ino glared. "Not yet, but something's don't add up."

"Like what?"

Shikamaru smiled, and Ino had to admit, there was a certain attractiveness to this man she couldn't completely ignore.

"I think you can wait for my press release to tell me that Yaminaka was it?"

"Ino," she corrected and he nodded repeating her name. "Well you're lovely to chat with but if you excuse me, I have appointment with the Uchiha's."

Shikamaru excused himself and left Ino who once again was put in the awkward alone position. Fortunately being in a house with crime lords and thugs proved to have very little dull moments. The moment Shikamaru left Ino spotted the blond haired blue eyed reporter who had talked to one of the Hyuga's and she followed him. She was going to ask who the hell was on this story, but to her surprise the man went up the stairs to the private family quarters. She made a quick look around her and listened to her curious side to follow. She saw him go into a door and close it quick behind him.

"Lost?"

Ino jumped and turned. Behind her Itachi was too close for comfort.

"Um…where's the bathroom?"

"You wouldn't be happening to wander around snooping would you?"

"N-no."

Itachi was attractive and his voice floated in your ears like warm butter but anyone who knows anything about the negative parts of the Uchiha family knew you did not want to be alone with Itachi. Ino knew this; she knew all about him, she knew where those scars on his face had come from. She knew Itachi had stolen money from the Izino clan and when he went to his father for help his father had locked him out. She knew that the Izino family had found him and even though he paid back the money the scared his pretty face for life. After that Itachi had disappeared, whether it was his farther who had banished him or Itachi himself wanting to leave no one knew. It was the first time in over ten yeas that Itachi had been back in Tokyo, and he was alone with Ino.

"The press was not invited to this event," He started walking around her on the steps. "Please respect my family in this difficult time and keep your questions to yourself." It was a simple request but she only had to be told once.

Ino nodded and watched as the oldest Uchiha walked up the steps and into the same door that blond man had entered. She wanted to go anyway and press her ear against the door but she knew a warning when she heard one it Itachi's voice was a clear warning. She left the house quickly after that, it was obvious she wasn't going to get anything from anyone while she was here and she had been foolish to think otherwise. On her way to her car down the block she saw Ten-Ten leaving the house along with her fiancé Neji, and his two cousins. Then she remembered, maybe she didn't get any questions answered but she did get an invite to the best club in town the owner did say she would answer any questions she had. So it wasn't a complete loss of a morning after all.

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to listen to his brother's conversation with the investigator about the man who adopted him. He tried to be apart of the conversation but really what was the point? He knew Sasuke's really reasons for hiring that man; he knew his brother was a deceptive and at times evil person. He already knew the truth, there was no reason to even be here but his brothers had asked him to so he was. Physically any way, mentally his was a million miles away. Well not a million, but certainly not there, and more where he should have been only minutes before when he successfully got Hinata to walk away from him.<p>

He had been so stupid. What had he been thinking, saying he was a member of the press? She was the daughter of a crime syndicate; of course she wasn't going to talk to the damn press. Why couldn't he just say he was a friend of the family? His father knew Uchiha well but he had never met him before. Anything would have been better then what he said.

He saw Itachi looking at him and Naruto realized he had the vacant uninterested expression on his face and he tried to listen to the conversation. Somewhere they had gotten to chemical reactions and soft tissue damage…gibberish to Naruto and he just zoned out again. He wondered where he was going to be able to see her again. She told him to go to her office, it had been an invitation but if he did go he was going to have to go as a member of the press and he would get business Hinata, not the cute Hinata who blushed when he looked at her.

Naruto ignored the voices in his head that were telling him he was half retarded to even consider going after Hinata. Hinata, the daughter of the crime boss who had over thrown his father and taken over their empire was not someone who two brothers would approve of him seeing. But then again, Sasuke rarely approved of anything Naruto did unless he was doing some kind of work for him or "in the name of the Uchiha". He also knew that if Hinata knew he was actually a part of this family she would shut out completely because while the Hyuga's were not threatened by the Uchiha's they were pleasantly civil to them. But if Hinata was aware of whom he really was she would second guess all of his intentions. She wouldn't trust him, and he wouldn't be all that surprised if she got her cousin to follow his every move right along with that.

Shikamaru bid them farewell and promised to keep investigating this strange phenomenon. Itachi looked sideways at Naruto but Sasuke didn't really seem to notice he wasn't paying attention.

"I need you to go to club ten tonight Naruto." Sasuke said the moment the door shut behind the investigator.

"Okay." Naruto said. He was actually looking forward to some fun.

"Don't get lost Naruto; I need as much information as you can give me." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded silently wanting to tell Sasuke to shut up.

* * *

><p>Hinata rode with her sister and her father back to his estate. Her mind was still on that cute reporter. Something about him was burned in her memory, she was sure she could go the rest of her life and never see him again but always remember what he looked like and the sound of his voice.<p>

"Hinata!"

"What!" Hinata shook her head, she had no idea her sister had been talking to her.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here." She said looking from her sister to her father. "What is it?"

"I was asking if you were going to go the fitting I have scheduled for you tomorrow. You can't be late okay."

"Okay…where is it?"

"I'll text you the directions."

"Hinata I want you to go to Ten-Ten club tonight." Hiashi said suddenly.

"Father?"

"Go there and make sure everything will run smoothly for Hanabi's party. I also watch you to make sure no one is sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

"Like who?"

"I have a strange feeling about the Uchiha's, just be on your guard."

Hinata nodded but didn't press the issue. Her father had every right to suspect what he did when he wanted to. He had done a lot, he single handedly had brought this family to what it was today, a lot of his blood and scarifies had gone into it.

She pulled out her cell phone and texted her cousin fiancé.

"I will there tonight, make sure I'm on the list." She typed.

"Great! See you then!" Ten-ten answered her and put a smiley face after her text.

* * *

><p>Sakura rode quietly in the car with her boss. It had been an uneventful morning and in her opinion and even a waste of time but they had to make a good face and Tsunade seemed to have some personal opinions to Uchiha Sr.<p>

"Did you know that Hyuga Neji's fiancé is the owner of club ten?" Tsunade voiced suddenly.

"Yes, ma'am I did."

"I suspect that club is more then it seems. Go tonight and check it out, I want a full report, and don't for get your assignment to befriend Hinata. I have a feeling Hinata can be our greatest asset."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>TBC -<p>

"Aren't you that reporter from the funeral?" Hinata asked over the loud music.

"I lied, I'm not a reporter." Naruto smiled back at her and she slowly started to back away. Her instincts were screaming at her. "I just couldn't think of any other way you'd give me the time of day."

"W-what?"

"Dance with me Hinata."


	4. Chapter four

Sakura had never been much of a social creature. She was orphaned at a young age and spent most of her childhood with nuns who taught silence was golden and the only entertainment a young woman needed was the bible and prayer. When she started school the kids thought she was so weird because she was so quiet and no one wanted to be her friend. It went on like that until she graduated high school often times only making friends with other outcasts and never friendships that really lasted. After college with a degree in law enforcement and a minor in psychology, because that sounded interesting, she applied for the assistant position at Kona International. At twenty two she had been Tsunade's personal assistant for a year from there things started to spiral.

Tsunade was impressed with her degree and school background; she liked that Sakura was quiet, often times always remaining watchful of conversations around her but never participating in them. She was able to listen in on important conversation while never drawing attention to her self and then relaying the information over to her employer. She also had the ability to tap into a charm that was unlike anything Tsunade had ever seen, it transformed Sakura into someone else completely. She would turn from a soft spoken, obedient woman into a charming woman that oozed sexuality and irresistible charm to all men around her. These abilities combined with her natural talent to quickly master any kind of dance or martial arts she ever took and her constant thirst to learn made Sakura a prime candidate to be Tsunade's head of security.

So after only three years after graduating from one of Japan's top universities the lonely, shy, and out casted orphaned child and became the head of security for one of Japan's top crime bosses. Sakura could not be matched, she could not be tricked, and she could not be persuaded. She had become a lethal weapon of protection and Tsunade guarded her just as much as Sakura guarded her boss. Sakura was well compensated; she had a high rise two bedroom apartment she owned in Japan's most expensive district. Her décor radiated a woman who had made it on her own; there were no childhood memories to anything only expensive décor and small memorabilia's from her trips around the world with her boss.

Sakura had been trained since she was a child to be unfeeling and professional. Maybe the nuns didn't have that intention but their strict curriculum of religion and discipline had managed to mold a little girl into an all out assassin in her twenties. Sakura never had an assignment she thought twice about, she never questioned the motives of her boss, and she was never confused or distracted for anything. Sakura was a professional, so why was Uchiha Sasuke still smoldering at her in her brain long after the day was done.

The evening she was supposed to go down to Club 10 she sat on her vanity, nude from her shower and tried every exercise she could to get the smoldering dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke out her head. Something very unfamiliar and almost pleasurable had rippled through her body the instant that man's large hands and enclosed over hers. His eyes met hers as she said her condolences and something happened. If she dared to be honest with herself it was as if an old feeling of recollection bubbled up to the top of her head. It was a feeling people often said they felt when they encountered something as infants and their memories didn't form yet but there was that familiar stench in their minds capturing their attention. Something familiar; a familiar touch, face or voice echoed in her head of a life so long ago and forgotten.

It was strange in so many ways because Sakura had no memory of ever meeting Sasuke before. She had heard of the Uchiha's growing up just like the rest of Japan through new papers and the six o'clock news but she had no memory of every meeting them or seeing them in person. She told herself that's what it was, that old familiar feeling was from all the images she saw of the family growing up. She told her self because in her educated mind that was the most plausible. That was the only thing that made sense. The mind can often take a photograph of someone with out the person knowing it and some time later when you see them the brain would bring the image back and the person would feel a sense of recognition but have no actual memory. This is what Sakrua told herself, but even her educated brain couldn't deny something was just a little bit more then a photographic recognition.

At ten till eight Sakura was ready to go. She had worn a small black dress that accented her athletic figure along with her bright hair and eyes. Her heels were high, not too high to run in if she needed but high enough to bring some attention and let down their guards. On her thigh she attached her every faithful holster and three very small but painful blades because being the body guard of Japan's top crime boss you really never really knew when you were ever safe. She called her car down and locked her door and headed down. She didn't know who she was going to see or what to expect tonight, all she knew was she needed to take some information back to her boss. Something useful and something concrete. She was confident in her assignment; she was comfortable in her role. The only thing she was uncomfortable in was the thong riding up her backside.

* * *

><p>Ino hadn't been to a nigh club since her college days. The days were older men bought her drinks and she never remembered how she got home, or why she wasn't home alone. Those days had been long passed her and in her mind she had grown up and matured. She didn't pass out from partying a little too hard and only her fiancé woke up next to her, but even then she was still pretty damn proud she still fit in her old club clothes.<p>

"I knew I had a reason not to throw all these out." She commented on herself looking in the mirror for the up-teenth time. Her outfit was black and gold and resembled that of a dress but was maybe a few inches too short on her long legs, and a few inches to low in her bust but she looked damn good that was for certain. She was glad her fiancé wasn't around to see this, if he saw her leaving the house dressed like this with out him he was likely to flip. She put her highest heels on and made sure her make up was perfect one last time.

The door clicked.

'_Shit.'_

"Where the _hell_ are you going?" A man's voice said not too friendly.

"I have to work." Ino said simply, not looking at her fiancé as she put her lipstick and cell phone in her little purse.

"Since when did you start moonlighting as a hooker?"

"I have to go to a club," She said ignoring that last comment. She didn't look like a hooker, she looked good and she knew it.

"You have to work at a club?"

"Stop asking so many questions, I need to go."

Kiba, her boyfriend of a year and fiancé of six months was not going to accept that as an answer and just let her go, and she knew that.

"No, hold on! I think I deserve a reason to know why my fiancé is going out to a club with out me, or even telling me, and then saying it's for "work" and dressed like _that_." He used his fingers as quotation marks when he said the word work.

"Do you know club ten?"

"Yeah, what do you got to do there?"

"I'm working on a piece and the owner invited me. I wanna go talk to her but I can't go in my normal wear, I need to look the part."

"Where did you get that stuff?" He seemed to calm down, and she could see he was admiring her short dress and low top with high heels.

"College, I kept it just in case."

"Just in case what?" He came closer; there was something familiar starting to peculate in his eyes.

"In case you dumped me and I had to mend my broken heart in bars across the city."

"That's not funny." He grabbed her waist.

"I need to go."

"Not with out me." He said and she couldn't really find it in her to fight. They hadn't been to a club in a long time anyway, and it would look even better if she was there with someone.

"Can you get dressed quickly?" She asked as she felt his hands run down her back and up her short dress to her thighs.

"Not before I punish you for not telling me you kept those clothes." And Kiba kissed her with the fire and passion that she had fallen in love with.

Ino also accepted that in about half an hour she would have to completely re-due her hair and make up, but it would be totally worth it.

* * *

><p>"You should wear the blue one." Hanabi said pulling out a blue dress from her sister's closet. She herself was wearing a silver tube top dress with silver strappy heels. Hanabi liked to dress up, Hinata usually had to be convinced.<p>

"I've never worn that dress." Hinata called from the bathroom where she was applying her make up.

"Which is why you should! I bought you this dress to wear it and make men drool; you need to wear it tonight."

Hinata knew the dress her sister was talking about. It was a skin tight sapphire blue halter top. It was elegantly long, with a high slit exposing her right leg. She did like it, she loved the style of the halter top and she loved the color, but it wasn't a dress someone wore to a place like club ten.

"I don't have any underwear that won't show in that dress."

"So don't wear any." Hanabi laughed, and went a blush applicator hit her head she laughed again. "I'm just kidding. What are you going to wear?"

"The one in here."

Hanabi followed her sister's voice to the bathroom and saw a pretty blue and gold Chinese style dress. Short but not scandalously short like the other blue one.

"Pretty."

"Thank you."

"I wonder if that cute reporter will be there." Hanabi said standing next to her sister making sure her make up was perfect.

"What on earth brought that up?"

"He was so into you. And you know how reporters are, they always find out where you will be before you get there. Maybe he'll show up tonight." Hanabi used her sister's liquid eye liner for a touch up.

"He was trying to get a statement."

"That sly fox." Hanabi said smiling and turning to sit on the vanity top her back toward the mirror. Picking up a small compact she made sure her hair was perfect from the back of her head. "I wish a cute reporter would ask me for a statement I always get those nagging school teachers. Sometimes I wanna tell them to just piss off, but father wouldn't be too happy with that one.

"No he wouldn't." Hinata agreed applying her lipstick. "I still can't believe he let you come tonight."

"Of course he did, it's my party."

"Neji said he would be there right?" Hinata asked taking the dress from the hanger.

"Yes." Hanabi answered and after a few seconds asked her sister why it was important for fathers head of security to be at the club tonight.

"I trust Neji." Hinata answered zipping up the dress on her side.

"But why is it so important? Are you expecting something to happen?" Hanabi was not dumb to her fathers business and her sister's role in it.

"No, but you never really know and Neji is just handy to have around should something happen. Can you hand me that please."

Hanabi handed her a leather belt from the vanity. Hinata lifted her leg and fastened it around her thigh. Hanabi then handed her a small sheathed dagger she buckled to the belt.

"You just never know." Hinata repeated and her sister nodded. Hanabi's holster was white with a gold trim. The Hyuga daughters were brought up to always be prepared.

* * *

><p>If there were two things Naruto how to do it was his job as the Uchiha body guard, and everything that entails and he knew how to party. Oh how Naruto knew how to party. He had learned at a very young age, illegally young, he had an abnormally high tolerance for alcohol or any party drug on the market for that matter. It took a lot for Naruto to lose any self control, and when he did things got the definition of out of hand. To his memory the last time that happened someone ended up dead…or maybe they just went missing, he never bothered to think on that too long, he just did what ever he could to never let that happen again. He learned how to manage and to still loosen up and have a damn good time. And some how with Uzumaki Naruto in the mix the parties always got bigger, the girls always got easier and hotter, and the music always got louder and everything lasted longer. People liked to invite Naruto to any party back in the states, and he loved to go.<p>

This was way for the tenth time Sasuke was warning Naruto about partying at all tonight.

"You are not there to make a completely fool of yourself or have me bail you out of jail. I will not tolerate any woman of any kind in my house. Do you understand?"

"Yes, for the thousand and tenth time yes. No partying, not having fun, take notes and report."

"Sasuke is such a sourpuss." Itachi voiced from the back of the room. His younger brother ignored him, Sasuke didn't often take part in Itachi's humor.

Naruto laughed but not too loudly. He knew Sasuke's reasons for being. He knew everything, and maybe deep down he didn't completely agree but as Sasuke has often pointed out; who was Naruto to turn is back in any way on the people who rescued him from the streets and gave him a life better then most people could ever imagine. So for most of his adolescent life and his entire adult life Naruto was the family's secret weapon. He wasn't biblically affiliated with the Itachi's and he was often kept out of sight and out of the media which gave them alternative to do some digging for the family and never be suspected. He was also professionally trained in all form of combat, from traditional to modern, weaponry and hand to hand. Sometimes when he was alone, he wondered if that had been the Uchiha's original plan. They never answered questions about his past, or any family he ever had, always saying they found him wondering around naked as an infant. Sasuke's mother took pity on him and brought him in, clothed him and fed him and since that day he had been a member of the family. It was a heartwarming tale but in his memory things went a little different.

He had no memory of ever being out wandering the streets in his birthday suit. He had early memories of strange classrooms and often being hurt, they were fragments of memories. Strange like puzzle pieces to a missing memory but never forming anything he could grasp. There was a darkness in that memory he was always afraid he was playing with when he went digging, it was a cold and empty place that frightened him. They often said don't go looking for answering you don't want, so he had stopped long ago and accepted his place in the Uchiha family. Because after all, at least he had a family.

Dressed in some casual clothes and a leather jacket over it Naruto declined any supervised transportation and opted for his motorcycle. It was a fast way to travel and he loved the feeling of whipping past traffic, not to mention the ladies liked it too.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't have to wait in line long to be let in to club ten. It seemed the door man had a thing for red heads and let her in the second he saw her, along with a piece of paper with his phone number on it. Sakura played along, putting it in her hand bag and winked. Inside was very loud, and she suddenly realized she had never been in a club in her life. She tried not to be so obviously surprised. She saw everyone with drinks in hand so she did the most normal thing she could think of, go to the bar.<p>

"What can I get ya?" Asked the bartender, a cute looking young man with lime green spiky hair.

She wasn't much of a drinker so she ordered what she always heard Tsunade order.

"Vodka martini, dry please."

With in seconds the drink was in front of her and Sakura told the guy, "Put it on my tab." And walked away from the bar.

She tried not to gag when the alcohol hit her lips and decided she was going to go for something sweeter next time, or maybe just water.

It was dark with laser lights, and black lights everywhere, no one looked their actual skin color, several people glowed and she tried not to blush when a couple was practically having sex in the corner. It was loud; she could feel the base of the music pumping in her stomach and chest. She was loosing her concentration she had to collect herself. She found a seat near the bar and sat down; she closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

She had a job to do.

"Hey!" Someone yelled next to her and she was just about ready to attack. It was a guy, significantly older, but not bad looking.

"Can I buy you a drink!" He yelled at her over the music.

Sakura held up her still full vodka martini.

"Can I buy you another one!"

"No thank you."

"What!"

"I said no thank you!"

"What's your name!"

"Sakura!"

"That's pretty! I'm…"

But she didn't hear she didn't care. Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga had just walked up from behind her. Hanabi wore a silver dress with high silver strappy heels, her long hair falling down her back. Hinata, dressed in a gold and silver Chinese dress, hair just the same, the two could almost pass as twins. Sakura saw she wasn't the only one who thought that buy all the men who looked their way.

"Excuse me!" Sakura said and placed her drink down on the bar leaving whatever his name was to enjoy it.

"Hinata!" Sakura called and Hinata turned looking almost surprised to see her.

"Sakura?" She didn't yell but Sakura could still hear her just fine.

"Yes, how are you doing?"

"I'm quite well."

"I've been calling your office to try and set something up, how strange to see you here of all places."

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been meaning to get back to you, and I've been rather busy."

"Let's have a drink now that we're here, my treat."

"Oh…okay."

Sakura waved down the bartender who nodded at her, and gave her two red drinks this time. Sakura didn't remember asking for anything.

"The bartender knows my drink." Hinata explained.

"Come here often?" Sakura was surprised.

"No, my cousin's fiancé owns the bar and she told him what my favorite drink was so I never have to order it."

"Convenient." Sakura smiled making a mental note.

"Is there any particular reason you have been calling my office?" Hinata asked. Sakura took a drink surprised at the sweet taste.

"I wanted to set up a lunch date. I feel I reacted very poorly on our first meeting and I wanted to redeem myself with lunch. I do completely understand your reasons…"

Hinata held up her hand.

"Enough Sakura, I appreciate your apology but there is no reason to redeem yourself. It was business, just leave it be. My father will be making contact with Tsunade very soon; we look forward to joining with you. It will prove to be prosperous for both of us."

"Right business." Sakura said with a sweet smile. "So lets have a good time." She downed her red drink and held the glass up to the bartender signaling two more.

Hinata smiled but drank her drinks rather slowly. Hanabi had left the conversation long ago and they could see the younger girl dancing the night away on the floor and they joined her.

* * *

><p>Naruto liked clubs, and he really liked this one. The girls came by the dozens, and they were so hot. The drinks were good and reasonably priced. The music was loud, the lights and lasers were fast and wild. The first thing he did was go to the bar and order a simple vodka tonic on the rocks, heavy on the vodka. He kept his seat at the bar and made mental notes of how the buiding was constructed, the dance floors, the bathroom, the exits, the three bars. He saw where the DJ stood, and how he was behind glass and the DJ booth could only be opened from the inside. Interesting. Often clubs didn't have a DJ booth so securely built.<p>

"Hey there," A female voice was very closet to his ear, pleasantly surprising him.

He turned to the cute girl; she was very pretty, with chestnut curls surrounding her face. Her outfit was pretty reveling, she was begging for attention and Naruto was always willing to given attention to those who wanted it.

He gave her his irresistible stare, looking right into her eyes, with a smirk on his face. She smiled wide.

"Hi." He said lowly in her ear.

"I'm Amber," she said into his ear.

"Naruto."

"That's an interesting name."

"One your not going to forget."

She giggled and agreed.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, and she smiled moving in closer to his personal space.

"I have a better idea," She said and took his hand leading him to the dance floor.

He didn't object, he figured he could get a better lay out of the place and its occupants from the dance floor, and he drew less attention if he was dancing rather then just standing in the middle of the room looking around.

Amber danced like he had spent some time on a stripper pole, and by her very forward advances he was willing to bet she had. Amber probably wasn't even her real name.

Whlie Amber danced, Naruto took the time to notice who was there. He was surprised to see the red head from the funeral, his brain did a quick memory log.

_Sakura__. _

_Tsunade's right hand. _

_Combat and Psychological training. _

_Code name "Red Devil"._

_Observation is led to believe Sakura is Tsunade's right hand but also takes the role of trusted body guard. Often times Sakura is seen making dealing with Tsuande's business partners and. Though often alone don't believe is incapable of handling herself. Sakura's nick names pertains to her assignments, never leaving witnesses or survivors unless ordered otherwise. _

He almost stopped moving when he saw who Sakura was talking to.

_Hyuga Hinata._

_Heir to the Hyuga fortune and business._

_Hinata is often closely guarded by Hyuga Neji. Observation concludes that she may be able to handle herself but she is never alone. She is a groomed business woman, and is well educated in the underworld of business. Initial observation also concludes, proceed with caution._

Naruto stopped moving for a long time. Hinata hadn't noticed him but she made his mind freeze up for a second. He had known a lot of women in his time; he had a good time with one of every flavor, he had his favorites and from time to time grew quite fond of a few of them. The blonde in California had been a tough one to compare to but this girl…this girl shattered all records. Her looks alone put every part of him to a dead stop but it was the look in here eyes that made his heart feel like it was about to pound out of his chest. The first time he saw her face to face she looked at him with those grey almost light blue eyes of hers. She captured him, a part of her unknowingly looked into apart of him he had hidden away for so long. She was a long lost memory, a familiar peace after a lifetime of chaos and insanity. Something inside him awoke that day he saw her, and he was determined as ever to figure out just what it was.

"Excuse me, my friends have arrived." He lied to Amber and without bothering to hear what she had to say he left.

Hinata was smiling politely to whatever Sakura was saying, but it was obvious she had no interest in the conversation. Her sister Hanabi had been whisked away to dance, so Naruto went in for the kill. Prowling for his prey, his eyes locked on her. Hinata smiled at Sakura and suddenly looked his way. The club came to a halt. Everything stopped, and for a moment, just a moment in Naruto's mind, only she existed.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her voice ringing like bells in his ears.

"What?" He had no memory of getting so close to her, had he even introduced himself?

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"I…" Naruto was shocked. Never in his life had he ever been at a lost for words. But standing here now, before her he couldn't think of one damn thing to say.

"Naruto right?"

"Yeah," Suddenly he found his footing. He had to repair the damage. "Let me buy you a drink."

"I'm okay thanks, if you excuse me I need to find my sister and speak to the owner."

She started to walk off but he followed. He wasn't allowing her to get away again.

"Come on let me buy you a drink, I owe you one."

"No, I don't recall you owing me anything."

"I'm not a reporter," He said and she stopped, looking at him. A confused look crossed her face and then she looked almost intrigued but hid it quickly.

"Then why did you say you were?"

"I was just trying to find away to talk to you." He smiled at her, that special smile but Hinata didn't seem to melt under it like all the others.

There was a sparkle in her eye, a small turn of her lips before someone tugged her arm and their moment was gone.

"Hinata, I have only a few moments, I have a reporter here asking about Hanabi's party." The club owner looked at Naruto for a second before turning her attention back to Hinata.

"A reporter?" Hinata said slowly, and Ten-Ten proceeded to talk and drag her away. Naruto saw Hinata glance one more time over her shoulder his way before the crowd swallowed her.

* * *

><p>Ino had forgotten how amazing and fun clubs could be. Kiba had her on the dance floor and drinking before she could find a moment to breathe and she had to remind her fiancé she had a job to do but promised they could party after. Ino didn't have to look long before she found her targets; Hanabi and Hinata had walked in looking every bit of the part of the 'Gangsters daughters'. She saw the red head from the funeral, in a slinky black dress talking to a guy at the bar, she didn't seem to be here with anyone so Ino over looked her. Club Ten was known to be a popular hang out for the underground world, but that also made it a bit dangerous. Rival gang members were known to cross paths, and given this club was owned by the Hyugas, there was always a chance someone who had beef with them would show up to cause trouble. Ino understood the caution, which is why she had a small pistol in her little purse, she wondered if she should have told her fiancé that, but decided it was best she didn't for now.<p>

She spotted Ten-Ten with one of her employees coming down a stair case that looked like it leads to the offices or maybe the VIP room. She wasted no time.

"Ten-Ten!" She called and almost ran to her.

"Yes do I know you?" Ten-Ten looked elegant. Her hair was up in a knot on her head, and her dress was pink and black, showing a lot of skin but not in a cheap way.

"Ino, from Tokyo Exclusive,"

"Oh yes, you're here about the Hyuga party correct?"

"Yes!" Ino said grabbing onto it.

"Oh great, the girls just arrived. I don't think they expected a press interview but it's been scheduled for a while. I will find the girls, please go with Yuna to the office." Ten-Ten smiled at her and held her hand out to the brunette employee wearing hot pants, and a leather corset. Ino looked around for her fiancé who was watching her, she gave him a signal it was work and he nodded staying back at the bar.

Ten-Ten's office was just as elegant as she was. It was clean, and big, with big leather sofas, and an enormous television in the room. She even had her own bar, and an entire wall of two way mirrors that showed the club below. A desk was in the center of the room it was a large, heavy desk, Ino noticed it looked like granite, very stable looking.

"You're the reporter covering the Hyuga party?" Yuna asked standing by the door.

"Yes." Ino answered smiling. "Is there something I should know?"

"Stay on your toes." Yuna said her face serious.

"Excuse me?"

"There are many secrets in families like theirs, be careful where you step. If you really are a reporter you should be smart enough to know that much. If you uncover the wrong family secrets you may not live to tell about it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No,"

Ino looked at Yuna. Her words made sense, too much sense. In her ambitious strife she perhaps neglected to see the dangers. The Hyuga's were a powerful family, a family that had defeated all odds to get their reign of power, and if history taught you anything it was that no one raised to that position with out hurting a few people in the process. Her instincts were starting to nag her, but she couldn't back out now. This was her chance, her only chance, and she knew that much was worth the risks.

It took only a few minutes for Ten-Ten to return with both stunning Hyuga beauties, one in blue and one in white. Ino almost rolled her eyes at the image of the two women; it had to be some cosmic rule that the offspring of people powerful and rich were beautiful.

"Shall we get started?" Ino said after introductions were made. The four women sat down to talk party, but Ino couldn't get Yuna's warning out of head.

* * *

><p>TBC -<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I just got my internet back! :) more chapters soon to come, but not too soon, planning for a big trip to california come august.<p> 


	5. Chapter Five

Monday morning conversations in the Hyuga home were not a common thing. Hinata and Hanabi sat across from each other drinking hot tea or coffee, while Hiashi read the morning paper with his traditional breakfast and hot tea. He was flipping through it, moving his eyes and his eye brows raising from time to time on an interesting store. Hinata was reading what he was tossing aside, learning new things about their city and trying to see if she recognized anyone mentioned in the whole paper. So far nothing, which she had learned was often a very good thing.

"You're in the paper Hanabi." Hiashi's voice was steady and quiet, only his daughters could detect his surprise.

"Oh did they publish it already?"

"Publish what?" Hiashi asked but his eyes scanned the paper.

"Hanabi did an interview with a reporter from Tokyo Exclusive about her party. They are very interested." Hinata answered.

"I see…" It got quiet again while Hiashi read. Both his daughters starving fort their fathers approval.

"Very good," He simply said and put the paper down. Hinata was the first to grab it.

**"Sweet 18 is taken to new heights as the Family Hyuga begins preparations to celebrate their youngest, Hyuga Hanabi into adulthood. Being the youngest of two daughters to Hyuga Hiashi, Hanabi certainly does have large shoes to fill though that doesn't seem to stop the determined youth to throw the biggest party Tokyo has ever seen.**

**"_I'm only going to turn eighteen once, and I want to celebrate it as big as I can,"_ Hyuga stated to the press Saturday night as she picked a location for her high publicized event. Hyuga admitted that she would rather invite the press the to event then have security looking for them all night in the bushes and distracting her guests. When asked about the public Hyuga responded that in light of recent tragedy all of Tokyo has felt, it would be an honor to bring happiness to citizens again or even "just gossip to lighten the day."**

**We all know, Hyuga Hanabi is talking about the recent death of the well known and respected Uchiha Sr. Recently an attendant to the funeral Hyuga Hanabi says she can't wait to see the same faces smiling and having a great time that she can provide them. While details of the party locations, times, and guest list have not been released Hyuga says she could invite everyone if she could but has said there will be a strict guest list to attend the eventful night…"**

"You don't think that's too publicized?" Hinata asked not bothering to finish the article. She had seats for the interview, and she was never one to read what they put together after talking to them.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked taking the paper from her sister.

"Well I mean…"

"It's a good job," Hiashi interrupted. "Hanabi will be taught how to deal with the press better before that night, but considering it all she did a very good job."

"Thank you father." Hanabi said, her face was blank.

"Now I do believe you are still in school Hanabi for at least one more semester, don't you have class to go to?"

"Oh yes, excuse me father, I hope you have a good day. Good bye sister."

"Bye." Hinata asked watching her younger sister hop out the door, and when the door shut behind her, she grabbed the article again.

"Father, please tell me your true thoughts. Don't you think Hanabi made it too public?"

"Yes, but that's not always a bad thing." Hiashi sipped his tea. "Having Hanabi go to the press about the event has insured our safety for that night."

"I don't understand?" Hinata admitted. "Wouldn't all this just be giving them a plan of action?"

"It would take a very stupid enemy to try anything that night while full press, and so many public citizens. If anything does happen I won't be the only one punishing them." Hiashi said and Hinata couldn't help but admire her fathers thinking.

Hiashi believed there was a still a civility going on in the streets. At least with the major names in circulation. He believed everyone held their head high, everyone wore expensive clothes and had a driver. Everyone conducted their business in an office, and the killings and the tortures always went one behind closed doors. Hinata wanted to explain to her father that the old way of doing things was starting to disappear, but would he listen? She left the conversation alone, her father was not someone who you wanted to get into a debate with. She turned her attention back to the paper, leaving the entertainment section and going to current events. She saw an article about Tsunade's company going through renovations and lay offs, but she wasn't able to finish the article.

"Hyuga sama," A maid bowed in their presence. "The car is here for you ma'am." And after a second bow she left.

Hinata got up getting her suit jacket.

"Call Tsunade and set our meeting up for Friday afternoon. Tell her we will meet in our building and she is only to bring two of her people and I will bring two. No weapons."

"Yes sir."

Hinata made her exit and took her umbrella at the door from the maid. She wished her a good day and Hinata nodded but making very brief eye contact with the help. She handed the umbrella to her driver who took it and closed the door behind her. She drove in silence; only the quiet hum of the road and then the noises of the city when they reached town.

"Shall I be coming back for your lunch Hyuga sama?"

"Yes please, I'll be taking off around noon."

"Yes ma'am."

They reached her building and the driver let her out. It was a very cloudy morning with a tease of rain in the air but so far only humid and a bit unpleasant. People bowed and nodded to her as she entered the doors and went up the elevator. One girl even got out of the elevator so she could ride alone, she never understood why they did that but having a nice quiet ride up to the top floor wasn't a bad thing.

In her office her secretary stood up the moment she saw her.

"Good morning Hinata."

"Good morning, what's the agenda today?"

Hinta sat down and motioned for her coffee which was brought to her in record time. Yumi then sat down in front of her with her agenda book.

"You have a breakfast meeting with Kyoka cosmetics, they have an issue with their advertising campaign."

"What sort of problem?"

"They didn't say, but I assume its financial to be in the morning."

"True."

"You also have a twelve o'clock-"

"Cancel that, I want to have lunch alone at twelve."

"Yes ma'am, you also-"

"Make my afternoon free, I need to catch up on some work and please get Kona International on the phone and patch them through to me when you do."

"Yes ma'am," The young girl wrote furiously.

"Anything else?"

"No ma'am." She nodded and Yumi took her leave. "Oh Hyuga sama, one last thing?"

"Yes?"

"A Uzumaki Naruto called,"

Hinata froze for a moment.

"Wh-What did he say?"

"He said he would like to buy you that drink."

Hinata blushed, and tried not to grin. Yumi pretended not to notice.

"What should I tell him ma'am?"

"Tell him nothing, it was just a message. If he calls again patch him through."

"Yes ma'am." Yumi left closing the door behind her and Hinata laughed.

* * *

><p>Sasuke re-read the article in the entertainment section several times. He over thought it, and over analyzed it. At first the thought the Hyuga's were probably the dumbest on the street to allow their youngest publicly announce such a large party. Then he thought twice and figured it was either the smartest thing he had encountered or it had nothing to do with the family at all. Since his fathers funeral the Hyuga's spent a little time out of the media then maybe they were comfortable with. This could be the ploy Hiashi was using to get his family back in the public eye and using the sympathy from the public to do it. How sentimental, his youngest daughter is turning eighteen.<p>

On the other hand, announcing such a large function to the media may have been a ploy. Using the daughters was not uncommon and using his youngest to put his ranking back in everyone's memory was probably the oldest trick in the book. Hanabi's father may have been announcing that their was a new regime coming. After all it was common knowledge in the streets, though it was not formally announced that then eldest was on the verge of taking the reigns of that family. A party with all the head of every state, and every family paying homage this his youngest.

And then Sasuke had another thought.

He picked up his phone.

"Hyuga Industries, how may I direct your call?"

"Yes I need to speak with Hyuga Hinata."

"One moment sir," Said the operator.

The phone range once, and another woman was on the phone.

"Byuak International, the office of Hyuga Hinata."

"Yes I am Uchiha Sasuke, calling for Hyuga Hinata."

"Yes sir, one moment." Only a few seconds. "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama, she is in a morning meeting, may I take a message?"

"No. I will be calling again, thank you."

What ever his head was telling him, whatever the truth may be Sasuke knew one thing. He had to be on that guest list.

* * *

><p>Tsunade put down the morning entertainment section and smoked her cigarette. The phone rang on her desk and Sakura grabbed it.<p>

"The office of Tsunade-sama…no…yes…very well, I will see she get the message."

The phone clicked and Tsunade didn't look up.

"That was Shima,"

"What are they complaining about now?"

"Their shipment didn't come in…they are demanding to speak with you."

"Shit…" Tsunade sighed and then handed the paper to Sakura. "Tell me what you think?"

Sakura read it quickly and then put it down.

"Hyuga is announcing their power."

"You don't think it's a bold move?"

"Yes, but bold enough to intimidate anyone from making a move. Attacking the Hyuga's at such a time could bring on more enemies then allies."

"Interesting." Tsuande smiled.

"What do you want me to do about Shima?"

"Take care of the problem." Tsuande said and poured a drink.

The phone rang again and Sakura answered it.

"The office of Tsunade-sama,"

"Hello, this is Hyuga Hinata calling on behalf of my father."

"Yes."

"Friday morning, nine a.m. at the board room of Hyuga International. My father requests only two officers, and no weapons. You will be checked at the door."

"Certainly." Sakura's voice was cool. "Thank you for calling Hyuga-sama, we will see you Friday morning."

When she hung up Sakura replayed the message to her boss who only nodded.

"Find Kakashi, he will be our second."

"Kakashi?" Sakura repeated.

"You are questioning me?"

"Respectfully yes, Kakashi is not loyal to anyone."

"He is for a price,"

"I don't think we can afford Kakashi's services."

"I don't pay you to think for me Sakura, you let me worry about that…"

"You pay me to protect you, Kakashi is a free lance mercenary who when not paid has a famous reputation for killing them and their entire families."

"That's only rumor, and he can be loyal. He was loyal to the Uchiha's until he was dismissed."

"Yes, but still-"

"Do as your told Sakura, that is all for today."

Knowing she was about to cross a line if she persisted Sakura bowed and made her leave. She knew where she could find Kakashi, everyone knew but she hated the idea of having to go there.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the bar smoking his cigarette and nursing his shot of whisky. It was only noon he had no need to rush it. The bartender was a cute girl with short black hair who seemed to think the more she flirted the more her tips would be. Naruto debated on telling the girl no one tipped female bartenders, they just though they were easy, but he liked the way girls flirted with him.<p>

"Anything else handsome?"

"Not for now, Amy was it?"

"You've been nursing that drink for some time now, can you handle your whisky?"

Naruto eyed her. She leaned on the counter her cleavage in his face.

He thought about he witty comeback but something reflecting behind the bar mirror from the street caught his attention. He paid for his drink, shot it down and was out the door before Amy knew what was going on.

Across the street in a high society café, Hyuga Hinata was just getting seated in the back of the restaurant. The sign of someone who liked solitude, not something rare in her position or profession. A hostess in black and white blocked his path.

"Good after noon, how many in your party?"

"None, I'm meeting someone." He nodded toward Hinata but the hostess intervened.

"Hyuga-sama has requested not to be disturbed, and she did not inform me of any company…"

"I'm not just anyone." He moved again, but again she blocked him. He was amused, Hinata must have paid her a generous sum not to be disturbed.

"I'm sorry sir, let me go and ask her…"

He put a hand on her arm and moved his jacket. Discretely he showed her a black handle and got close to her face.

"Good job, but I'm not just anyone. I'm here to see Hinata."

She didn't move, something in his face scared her. There was fear in her eyes, fear kept her still. Naruto never knew why people got so scared so quickly around him but he took advantage of it and moved away.

"I don't believe in fate, but it seems its trying to tell us something." He voiced clearly and Hinata looked up surprised. She was so beautiful.

"I also don't remember ever getting a call back from you about that drink." He took a seat and saw Hinata start to laugh. Laugh because she was charmed by his boldness or annoyed, he couldn't tell but he liked it either way.

"I'm sorry Hyuga-sama I know you said no company but-" The hostess was stuttering but Hinata raised her hand.

"It's fine. Uzumaki, his formidable company. Thank you. The usual please."

"Make that two." Naruto added and smiled at the hostess who barely smiled and ran off.

"My she's usually not that skittish, what did you do to her?"

"When I see something I want, I go get it." Naruto smiled but Hinata didn't seem to find this amusing.

"Uzumaki-san-"

"Naruto," He interrupted and Hinata smiled.

"Uzumaki-san," she continued. "I admire your…audacity however I am not some bartender or cute club lingerer. You would be wise not to address me as a simple minded coed your used to seducing. And calling my office before I go in and telling my secretary about buying drinks is not at all admirable behavior."

Their hot tea arrived and Naruto had to admire her.

"Well then I apologize if I offended you, let me make it up to you and buy you dinner."

She seemed surprised again.

"No." She said slowly like it was the only way for him to understand.

"Very well then, let me buy this lunch and we drop the formalities."

"I…"

"You are right, your not like any of the other girls I've been with."

"Other girls?" She repeated.

"Many but who's counting, once I saw you no one could compare."

There was a silence, and Naruto knew he was getting his good foot back in the door. She was intrigued.

"And while I'm at it, I apologize for lying to you the first time I met you."

"And?"

"And for calling your office, I didn't have a personal number."

"Apology accepted, but your not getting a personal number."

"Then dinner?"

"Lunch. I don't pay anyway but my company could put the funds elsewhere"

Naruto smirked; she had a cute sense of humor.

* * *

><p>Three hours was perhaps the longest lunch Hinata had ever had. In the course of it, she and her guest finished off their tea, and then some afternoon alcoholic drinks because Hinata found Naruto could be very charming. They laughed, and she blushed more then once, she took her first puff of his cigarette and Naruto laughed when she coughed at the smoke. She learned Naruto was from the states, here on a whim, and a need to change scenery. From what he said he wasn't on the run from the law or anything, but a part of her wouldn't be surprised ifs he was. She learned he had no parents, but he had been adopted so to speak by his best friends family. They were close like real brothers. He went to school, he graduated but he wasn't in that profession.<p>

Hinata made sure he also learned about her, enough to keep conversation but not enough to ask more questions. He knew Hinata pretty much ran the business, he knew her sister was in fact that Hyuga Hanabi from the paper. He learned she wasn't much of a drinker but she liked the taste of alcohol.

"Excuse me, Hyuga-sama," The hostess was more composed then three hours before. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you office called, they asked if you will be returning back."

"Who?" Hinata asked, her authority was not usually questioned. The hostess handed her a piece of paper.

'_Your father is waiting for you in your office.'_ It was Yumi's handwriting, and Hinata knew lunch was over.

"Thank you." She grabbed her bag and her jacket and stood up.

"Thank you for lunch Naruto, I'm afraid it ends here."

He stood up with her.

"So how about dinner?"

"I don't believe that was part of our deal."

"Well a business woman like you should know deals always change."

Hinata smiled and blushed her his gaze.

"Call my office, we will set up a time."

"It's a date?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Sakura tried not to gag when she pulled her white motorcycle up to the strip club. 'Ray's Cabaret' was not known to be the classiest place in town but it was known in her world as the place to find one personal in particular. Why someone like him would want to rejects that danced on the poles she had no idea, she just knew she had to make him an offer he wouldn't refuse.<p>

"Business or pleasure?" The bouncer asked looking at her up and down and then added "application?"

She smirked.

"I'm looking for Kakashi, is he in?"

"Who wants' to know?"

"A possible employer."

He grunted and nodded her in. The music was loud and annoying, glitter was all over the place and bald old men hovered over the girls in thongs rubbing up and down gold poles. Sakura sneered.

The bouncer lead her to a private room and offered to take her helmet. She kept it with her and denied her jacket to be taken too. She was left alone in the room and smelled like alcohol and old sex. It was revolting. She sat down in the booth and before she could even breath she heard the quiet click of a gun behind her head.

She reacted before thinking, reaching behind her with speed almost unseen and grabbing the hand behind her head. She used their weight against them and pulled them over her head and slamming then on the table, the gun fired missing her face and hitting behind the curtain. They were male, face and hair covered, dressed in black.

'_Approximately 5'8, lean 215lbs, low center of balance, relied on his gun, probably not sharply trained in hand to hand.'_ He also didn't expect Sakura to be armed or prepared, he was stunned.

She grabbed his gun, disarming it with one hand keeping the bullets, and pulling out her own. She pinned him on the table on his stomach, his arm twisting painfully behind him, her gun pointed at his artery.

"Who sent you?" she asked, he didn't answer. She clicked her gun. "Tell me or I kill you?" Her voice was cold, there was never any doubt for anyone that she wouldn't.

"I did," A voice echoed in the room, and Sakura scolded herself for not sensing the second body in the room. Kakashi was a formidable opponent.

"You send assailants on your employers Kakashi?" Sakura didn't move from her spot above her possible victim.

"I like to pick employers that are worth my time. You have training, that's good, you prove to worth it." He appeared out of the shadows, and Sakura was a bit surprised.

She didn't know him personally. She had never met him, but she knew many who had. Kakashi held a ruthless reputation it didn't surprise Sakura that he wanted to test his possible employers. Kakashi wasn't the type to play body guard to a rich family wanting a baby sitter.

"Please let him go, he was only doing my bidding." Kakashi nodded to the guy on the table and she moved. He scrambled up off the table and almost pissed himself getting out the door. Kakashi laughed, and took a seat so confidently at the booth she was still kneeling on.

How did he know she wasn't here to kill him?

She moved closer to him, and instantly before she could blink a invisible wire was around her neck sucking the life out of her.

"I advise you not to move or you will only be killed faster. Now why are you here? To kill me or employ me?" He loosened the wire enough for her to speak, but just barely.

"I have to be sure…your…up…to…it…"

He slowly let her go, and Sakura sucked in fresh air and coughed only once, okay twice before gathering herself. She was impressed, no one could match her…until now.

"After you," He said and bowed at her and motioned for her to sit across the booth. "Who do you represent?"

"Tsunade,"

He nodded, he looked impressed.

"We want to hire you,"

"How long?"

"You can discuss that with her, I am here to bring you on."

"What will I be paid?"

"It will be worth your while."

"Are you going to give me a number?"

"What would sound sufficient?"

"A hundred million."

"A hundred million yen?"

"Yes, and do believe I'm being generous. Tsunade's financials woes have traveled through the grape vine."

"That is negotiable, I will bring it up to her."

"Am I to work with you?"

"Exclusively."

He seemed to like this. Sakura tried not to roll her eyes so obviously.

"Why does Tsunade feel she needs to take on a mercenary? Your reputation proceeds you Sakura, you have done quite well being on your own, until recently."

"We are taking up business with the Hyuga's, they request Tsunade have two officers to bring to the meeting. She is requesting your talents."

"The Hyuga's are formidable fire power, foes or enemies. That tells me a lot but not enough. I'm sure they know who I am, so being on Tsunade's side would ensure her credit with them."

"Yes." Sakura agreed.

"In that case I want a two hundred million yen, half now and half when the job is over. And yes, I will be discussing that with your boss."

"You accept." Sakura nodded to his absurd amount of money he wanted.

"Tell Tsunade I will be at your meeting, just when and where."

"Nine a.m. Friday, the Hyuga Industries tower."

"I will be there. I expect payment after the meeting and I will meet with Tsunade to discuss our further engagement after then."

Ino sat in her office her lunch untouched on the corner of her desk. She must have read that article she wrote five hundred plus times and counting. Every time she found something wrong, something else she could have written, and something she should have taken out. Her boss was pleased with it, her co-workers were impressed she got a face to face interview with one of the Hyuga's themselves.

Something was bothering her. Something was going on behind the scenes. Something that girl in the club said nagged her. _"…be careful…families like the Hyuga's don't like their secrets being shown…" _If that was true why did they want to be interviews for such a public event? No shame…no fear…almost like it was something else then just a party.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She called and her boss walked in.

"I just got a call." She said and smiled at her.

"From who?"

"Hanabi Hyuga, she said she liked how you did the article and she would like you to be the reporter handling the party."

"Awesome, from entertainment news to kids birthday parties." Ino smiled, though the sarcasm could not be mistaken. Shizune however chose to obviously ignore it.

"Families like the Hyuga's do not always take kindly to the press. Hinata is very well known to not even take an interview. It's a great honor to be requested by them."

"Honor?" Ino repeated and moved papers on her desk; she was supposed to be working all day not critiquing her own piece.

"What do I tell her?" Shizune waited eyeing Ino closely.

Ino wanted to say no. She wanted to say she was a reporter; she was worth more then writing about parties and the latest scandal. She remembered the girl at the club again. She thought twice about the people involved…something in her could not say no.

"Tell her yes, and when she would like me to meet her."

"Good," Shizune turned to leave. "And Ino, I don't pay you to read our paper all day. I have people doing that."

Ino flicked her boss off after the door was closed.

* * *

><p>TBC-<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

Across town in the highest office of Club 10, Ten-Ten sat on her office sofa eating take out lunch from down the street and washing it down with a clod beer. She was going over the last month of the club. Making sure everything was in tact for next month and double checking her bartenders were ordering enough stock for the busy month ahead and the expected birthday bash in just a few weeks. While Ten-Ten sat with her lap top and lunch, her significant other was enjoying his after lunch smoke and sake while watching the security cameras for anything suspicious. So far Neji found nothing interesting and was even beginning to feel a bit tipsy from the alcohol. Ten-Ten asked him something about his cousin but he ignored her, suddenly something rather interesting was happening on the dance floor just a few nights ago.

Hinata was dressed in a white dress and talking to someone in the middle of the crowd. He was tall and blonde, just like that reporter pestering her at the reception for the funeral. Why was she willingly talking to him now? Who was he? Did he offer her something to want to make her talk? It was well known Hinata was notorious for avoiding the press. So that made Neji conclude that this was no one from any press. So who was he?

"Neji, I asked you a question." Ten-Ten was suddenly right next to him standing over him holding inventory.

"What?" He asked pausing the security cameras so he could see at least the profile of Naruto's face.

"Are your family heavy drinkers? I always order wrong with them can you help me out this time?"

"I'm sure what ever you have planned will be fine."

Ten-Ten was about to protest her boyfriends reaction when she saw what he was looking at.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who tried talking to Hinata at the Uchiha thing?"

"You met him?"

"Not really, but it's hard to forget a face like that. I saw him talking to her when I went to find her for the interview."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"No," Ten-Ten cocked her head a bit.

"What?" Neji saw the smirk on her lips.

"I think Hinata likes him."

Neji wasn't sure how to react to that. Hinata was not in any place in her life where she had the luxury of any secret romances. He wondered if she was aware of that as much as he was, he was guessing she wasn't.

"Well look if your not going to help I'm just going to order what I normally do for parties, but I swear Neji if your grandmother comes at me again this time I'm not holding back this time."

Neji stared hard at the blonde in the frozen monitor while Ten-Ten raged about drunken relatives. He had to find out about who this guy was; if he was harmless then he wouldn't interfere with his cousin's life until he had to. But if this guy was someone, it couldn't be good for the family.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you they are bluffing there is no way there are going to pull who else would give then any support?"<p>

Hinata was on the phone with her accountant. She had been in meetings all day and all she wanted to do was get out of the office for a few hours before she had to be stuck in meets all afternoon.

"Hyuga-sama." Her secretary interrupted her and stood in front of her desk.

"Hold on," Hinata turned to her secretary, "yes?"

"An Uchiha Sasuke has been calling your office all day ma'am. He refuses to leave a message but he said to call him back."

"Okay." Hinata took the number and went into her office. She got off the phone with her accountant looked at the number in her hand.

The Uchiha's were no strangers to her family or her father. There wasn't much good blood between the two families but it wasn't bloody enough to start anything, and she was determined to keep it that way. No one knew anything about Sasuke, all anything anyone knew what he was across he world for half his life with his mother and came back to deal with this fathers estates. That also begged Hinata to ask the question what he needed with the Hyuga's or rather, why he needed business with her specifically. As far as she knew there were no loose ends or affairs to tie up between the two families. Something told her she should call her cousin, or get the council to agree on it. Sasuke was too much of a wild card in their deck, and she knew it. But then again, maybe he had something to tell her he wouldn't tell anyone else. Who knew, who he knew since no one knew anything about him.

She called.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't surprised when he got the call from Hyuga Hinata her self. He noted her voice was very light on the phone, certainly not something you'd expect to hear from a future leader.<p>

"You wanted to speak with me Uchiha-san?"

"Yes, I would like to speak to you in person however."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that right now on such short notice, but I assure you this is a secure line."

"Yes no doubt it is, but mu business needs to be conducted in person. I will be going out to lunch soon and be at Leon's Café close to your building, do you know it."

There was a very slight pause on the other end, almost undetectable. Almost.

"Yes, I know it."

"I understand you are a very busy woman, however if you wish to know what it is I need you for, I will meet you for lunch in one hour at Leon's Café, ask for the Hikura Party."

Sasuke hung up the phone, knowing he had her. He knew she would know of the café because his Intel showed that it was a place she frequented on her lunch hour. He also knew he had her thinking that same thing at this very moment and the curiosity that runs through her families' blood would propel her to go. Sasuke almost wanted to smile; some people were so predictable it was laughable.

Sasuke made arrangements to leave and his brother walked in the room eating fruit.

"Going somewhere?" Itachi asked.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him much lately, you got him on that Hyuga project still don't you?"

"Call him; tell him to lay off the daughter and scope at that place the party is going to be."

"Any reason why?"

"I need a vantage point in there, tell him not to get caught, they Hyuga's will be around too he can't be seen."

"Right."

Sasuke left the house in a hurry. Itachi couldn't know anything just yet, he had to secure Hinata's role first.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood by the door of a very dark, dingy and dirty shack on the water front. It smelled of rotted fish and blood, it was nauseating. The sounds coming from the shack were even worse. She sometimes hated this part of job, she was glad Kakashi was proving his hired loyalty by taking care of the shipping yard complaints. She had no fear doing this in bright day light of the afternoon because she knew no one was dumb enough to interrupt whatever was going on in this small smelly shack.<p>

Blood sprayed her face again and their captive cried out in agony. He coughed and choked and spit out several teeth. His face was swollen and bloody, he didn't even look human anymore. Sakura doubted he could even see anymore his eyes were so swollen shut.

"I think he's had enough." She said coolly and Kakashi dropped the led pipe he had been using to coax the shipping yard captain into talking.

"Yes, yes please!" He could barely speak. It was disgusting to look at.

"You bought Shame's merchandise from you?"

"I…can't…"

"This pipe can go longer then your face old man; now tell me who bought the Shame's merchandise?"

"His…name…I…don't know." He coughed blood.

"They came the night…the shipment got…here…they gave me…the…money…and…then…just took it. I haven't even...spent the money…"

"Where is it?" Kakashi demanded picking up the pipe.

"Under the bed…" Their captive was quick to answer now.

"How much?" Sakura asked.

"Ten million…yes…"

Sakura wanted to punch him. Who ever took the guns gave him double what they charged the Shime and he didn't even have to cut it with anyone.

"You don't remember anything else?"

"No…he said…the ten million was for the guns and…my silence… he made me promise to say…he was never there…"

"But never gave you a name?"

"No…I beg you, no he didn't. And with that much money cane you blame me for not asking?"

Kakashi pulled the money from under the bed. It was in two big duffle bags. He looked at Sakura holding a bag and she nodded. He took one and poured half of the second bag on the bed taking the remainder two bags out.

"Tsunade will be taking her cut. Half. Part tax, part protection. You and I both know if this mysterious buyer finds out you ratted he will kill you. We will send protection, next time you tell us before our customer's calls, next time I can't promise you will live and that will just be inconvenient for everyone involved."

"Yes…ma'am."

"I'm going to cut you loose, you try to attack me and I will kill you."

"Yes."

Sakura left the small smelly hut on the water front and met Kakashi at the car.

"That's a lot of money to a lonely shipyard caretaker. Anyone you know have that kind of cash to throw around?" Kakashi asked lighting a cigarette.

"No, not anyone interested in the gun trade."

"The Hyugas?"

"They don't have anything to gain for it. If anything they loose profit from us instead of gain it from the guns. No, this wasn't them this was someone who wants an army."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, just not sure who just yet. He was smart not to leave his name to anyone. Let's take this to Tsunade, she might know something more."

"Sure thing boss." Kakashi mocked while Sakura started the car, Sakura ignored his sarcasm. The thought that someone had ten million to throw on a few guns was distracting her. Adding that she had no idea who it could be off the top of her head was bothering her even more. Tsunade had to know more.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked to Leon's Café and asked for the Hikura party like she was told. The familiar server who always said hello to her this time quietly led her to the back of the restaurant. The handsome strong figure of Uchiha Sasuke stood to greet her. She was not blind to his astonishing good looks she like any women wasn't, but she saw something dark in those onyx orbs in his head. He held out his hand to the seat across from him and he sat down.<p>

"Thank you for meeting me," He said his voice was as deep and smooth as it was on the phone. Only this time she had the pleasure of a matching the perfect face to the perfect voice.

"Your welcome Uch-"

"Hikura," He interrupted her.

"Hikura-san…no may I ask why it is you asked to meet with me?"

"I would like to be invited."

"Invited?" It took her a minute to know what he was talking about. And then she tried no to laugh but she knew he saw her smirk. He was asking for an invitation to her sister's birthday party, it was a very amusing thought.

"I am back in town now, and sorting out my father's affairs. I am well aware that your father bought out my father on many of his colleagues." His tone was dark.

Hinata straightened her back; she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"The business held between them was done in agreement. You father gladly and willingly sold the rights to my father…"

"I am not my father Hyuga-Sama." Something in his voice was threatening, even a bit mocking. Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"What does this have to do with my sister's party?"

"I know your father will be inviting some of our mutual friends, and I only wish to be able to get in contact with them. I feel the perfect venue would be at the party your family is providing. If you think about it, it really is a good idea. There will be so much commotion that no one will really be watching anyone, and y our sister will be the center of attention allowing other people to manage other business undetected."

"I'm not…"

The click of an automatic pistol is very recognizable if you've heard them enough. And Hinata and heard enough to know her host was holding her at gun point under the table. She then felt the barrel of the gun press painful in her knee that was crossed under the table. She knew she had her belt on her thigh and she knew she could reach it quickly but she would not be able to avoid getting hit. And in turn probably not be able to avoid getting killed or getting someone killed in the process.

"If you think about it." He repeated and Hinata held her breath as she felt the barrel dig harder in her skin. His eyes met hers and he dared her to say no. The intensity was palpable; all she could see was Neji or her father taking their hand across her face when they found out about this. But what could she do now?

"We will fax you the information. Your name will be on the list."

"Can I bring a date?" He smiled a dangerous smile.

"Of course." Hinata's eyes grew just as challenging.

"Call your girl now, and tell you to fax the information to this number."

Hinata didn't argue, she had enough sense to know you didn't argue when someone held a gun against you.

When it was done Sasuke smiled and pulled the pistol from her skin, it stung but she didn't move.

"No I know this is rude, but it seemed I had to double book, you don't mind if we take a rain check from out lovely lunch do you Hyuga-sama?"

"No,"

He stood up and bowed to Hinata and left. He had odassidy to show his back to her, only insulting her. But Hinata's hands were tied, if she brought this to her uncle and cousins, she would be in trouble for making such a deal with someone who had such a past like Sasuke. Or she could wait till the party and answer the questions then, she wasn't sure what she could do just yet.

* * *

><p>Naruto was supposed to be watching the Hyuga Tower but he got bored and nothing was really happening so instead of reporting to Sasuke that morning he had stayed in. He was a bachelor in a small one bedroom he found far away from Sasuke and his crazy ways. He played video games in his boxers and drank beer. He was half way through a boss battle with his phone rang. It was Itachi telling him to get the layout of Club Ten. Lucky for him he had been there a few times looking for Hinata, and he had enough to tell Itachi to be able to stay in his underwear on the sofa. He agreed to make another stop by the end of the phone call but didn't plan on following up with that any time soon.<p>

When the phone rang again an hour later Naruto was sure it was one of them and cursed at it before picking it up.

"Naruto?" He knew that voice, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hinata?"

"Yes…are you busy?"

"No. No, what's up, what are you doing? What can I do for you? How are you?"

Hinata giggled and said she was fine.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" He asked suddenly and she was obviously caught off guard.

"Yes." She said and Naruto was sure she could hear him smiling on the other end.

"That's great, tonight?"

"Okay. I'll be ready by seven 4274 Kara Street, Apartment 6061. Tell the doorman when you're here and they will tell me."

"Okay, yeah I'll be there."

"Bye Naruto." She hung up before he could tell her by; he guessed she was just nervous.

In the back of his head Naruto wondered why he was instructed to scope out the club. But he was too excited right now to really question Sasuke. Besides questioning Sasuke was nothing something you normally did no matter how much you didn't understand.

* * *

><p>Neji drove to his cousin's place in the city. Hinata was happy living away from her family as long as she had been allowed to do it do. She had always been very independent despite her shy demeanor. That independence, Neji knew would be the deciding factor on what he was going to ask her. He had don't some researching and calling around and while no one knew for sure who that blonde guy was, he did get one lead on him. Someone had said he saw that man with someone else at the shipping yard. He didn't know what they were doing but he was with a lot of men and they were moving something in crates. Neji knew Tsunade was running guns in and out of the shipping yard, which made Neji connect the dots. This new guys had to be involved in one of the guys Tsunade deals with. If that was the case Hinata couldn't be involved in someone who could interfere with any business.<p>

But Hinata wasn't home. Her doorman said she had left on a date with a handsome young man with bright blond hair.

Neji demanded to know which way they had gone. The door man said he didn't know, he just saw them go east on the guys motorcycle.

Neji thanked the door man and went back to his car.

"Where to now?" His driver asked.

"East." Neji said and called Hinata's number.

* * *

><p>TBC-<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry about the long delays but juggling my job, my fiance, and kids life is hectic. I'm still writing just writing slower. Thanks for all the support guys, love you!<p> 


End file.
